Sono Toki
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: Oneshots: Itachi alguna vez tuvo cinco años.
1. Neko To Nezumi

**I. Neko to Nezumi**

**(Gato y Ratón)**

Era medio día en el parque de Konoha. El sol tenía de sangre el suelo y creaba sombras difusas entre los columpios.

Itachi…

Más bien, el pequeño Itachi tenía un leve sonrojo en su carita y tenía escondidas sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

En ese entonces, aunque el pequeño Uchiha era un genio, seguía siendo niño; un niño intentando gustarle a un niña, una escena típica de un suspiro de verano.

La diferencia de esta situación era que el superdotado Uchiha tenía un cariño no tan secreto hacía otro ser humano. No hacía un kunai nuevo ni al préstamo de una máscara Anbu que tanto le gustaban.

No.

Él quería a esa niña. No era su cabello ni una sonrisa efímera. Ni siquiera el tono rojizo que alcanzaban sus ojitos castaños cuando el sol moría entre el bosque.

Era ella, su esencia, como una materialización de un deseo infantil.

Era un _amor _sincero.

En primera instancia, cuando Shisui lo notó, se rió. Y ese día, por primera vez, hizo sentir mal a Itachi. Tanto como para orillarlo a encerrarse en su recámara y no salir ni por error. Superado eso, sabía que no estaría tranquilo a menos que se arriesgara a, ya no digamos hablarle; más bien, a demostrarle que era alguien muy especial para él.

Esa tarde lo hizo superando el temblar de sus rodillas.

—Este… yo…–comenzó, evitando mirarla a los ojos. —Yo…

—¿Qué sucede, Itachi-kun?

—Tú… yo...

La presión. Itachi improvisó un plan: le daría su regalo, apretaría los ojos y esperaría su gratitud.

Sí, sería lo mejor.

—Q-quiero darte un regalo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí…

Itachi tímidamente se inclinó y entregó su paquete, esperanzado…

Un espantoso grito entorpeció el atardecer.

**.-.-.**

Mikoto miró preocupada a su hijo mayor. Llevaba más de cinco horas sentado en la terraza, abrazando sus piernas, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sigue con eso?—preguntó Fugaku, acompañando a su esposa en el escondite donde podían espiar a su hijo, como si él no supiera que ellos estaban ahí.

—No seas insensible. Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así.

—Tiene que aceptar sus fracasos.—opinó Fugaku, cruzando los brazos.—Tú me rechazaste muchas veces, y aún así no me dejé caer.

Mikoto lo observó detenidamente.

—No me digas.

—Esa será la historia oficial para darle ánimos a Itachi.

—No creo que…

Conociendo a su esposo, como Mikoto presumía que lo hacía, Fugaku no cambiaría de parecer.

—Bueno… por lo menos habla con él. Eres su padre y una chica le acaba de romper el corazón.

Fugaku no haría eso. Era el Jefe del Clan Uchiha, estaba demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos como para desperdiciar su tiempo ejerciendo su paternidad.

La negativa ya estaba amontonada en su paladar, lista para ser liberada y llegar a oídos de Mikoto. Luego se topó con la mirada azabache de su mujer y, si huía de la situación, seguramente sería obligado a atender a Sasuke por las madrugadas, sumando la cadena de una pupila desdeñosa.

Mikoto era cruel.

Se ahorró un suspiro y caminó cabizbajo hasta el escalón donde Itachi permanecía deprimido.

—…Itachi, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

El pequeño Uchiha miró a su padre, luego a la madera. Se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a la pared de enfrente.

Si se sentaba sigilosamente, tal vez no le intimidaría el instinto asesino que su hijo desquitaba en cada respiro.

No. Ese pequeño angelito, poseedor de una genialidad irrepetible, era incapaz de matarle.

Se sentó intentando ahogar el crujido del escalón. Calló un minuto, pensando qué decir.

–Te diré algo muy importante, algo que te servirá el reto de tu vida.

Itachi mostró poco interés.

—No es conveniente regalarle ratones muertos a las chicas, Itachi.

Itachi recorrió sus pupilas, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Tú crees?

Sarcasmo: la verdad aferrándose a una mentira mal dicha.

Se levantó, pasó frente a Mikoto murmurando algo parecido a un "lo intenté_"_ e informalmente se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

Fugaku era un buen padre.

Mikoto negó varias veces y ensayó su mejor gesto consolador, mientras su gato negro se restregaba entre sus piernas.

Sin pedir permiso, se sentó junto a su hijo y le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

—Ita-chan, ¿quieres algo en especial para la cena?

—No quiero comer.

Itachi se tumbó sobre el regazo de su madre intentando relajarse. Mikoto comenzó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza.

—Mamá…

—¿Mm?

—Yo pensé que era lo que le gustaba a las chicas.

Mikoto sonrió preocupada.

—¿P-por qué pensaste algo así, Ita-chan?

Itachi miró enojado a su madre, se levantó y señaló acusadoramente al gato negro sentado a unos centímetros de él, lamiéndose las patas.

Tsk.

Maldita bestia peluda.

—Fue su culpa.

—¿Eh?

…¡Ah! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

Mikoto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Hacía una semana que la bestia peluda (mejor conocida como Nuki por la familia Uchiha) se había encargado de un espantoso ratón que ya había amenazado con infiltrarse a la habitación de Sasuke.

Nuki hizo notar su heroico acto a la dueña de la cosas llevando el cuerpo tieso del animal en el hocico y dejándolo a los pies de Mikoto. Ella le había sonreído y le acarició el cuello en señal de complacencia.

Aquella escena desató una hipótesis en la inexperta cabecita de Itachi… la cual descartó después de su fallido intento de conquista de esa tarde.

— ¿Eres la única a la que le gusta que le regalen ratones muertos, mamá?

—En este caso sí me sentí muy feliz cuando Nuki-chan me entregó el ratón, así tú y tu hermanito podrán dormir seguros, sin peligro de contraer rabia. —Explicó sonriendo comúnmente a su hijo. —Pero creo que tu compañerita no tenía necesidad de ver un ratoncito muerto.

"La intención es lo que cuenta_" _Ahora Itachi sabía que eso era un pretexto sentimental para no aceptar un error de desconocimiento personal. Si algo odiaba Itachi a tan corta edad, eran los pretextos.

Mensaje captado. No Ratones.

La Naturaleza de Itachi dictaba: ya no me sirve, ya no me interesa, ya no lo hago.

Bien. Entonces pequeño Itachi exilió a toda mujer y/o chica de su vida oficialmente.

—No te desanimes. Es algo con lo que tendrás que aprender a vivir.

Si su madre lo decía…

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía sentido. Después de todo, era el mayor de los hijos de Uchiha Fugaku, líder del clan. Itachi estaba obligado a continuar esa rama Uchiha y parte de lograr eso era consiguiendo una esposa agradable, que hiciera de la cotidianidad algo impredecible, así que renunciar a las mujeres no era una opción para él.

Por supuesto que, en ese entonces, abstenerse de las mujeres simplemente significaba ya no sonrojarse ante la presencia de ninguna… pequeño Itachi aún no estaba consciente de las urgencias que más tarde tendría. Una chica, más que un lujo, era una necesidad fisiológica básica (según lo querían definir los hombres). Pequeño Itachi creía saber lo que pensaba. Todo se reducía a un inocente "Mi mamá lo dice_." _

Entonces, en el razonamiento de él, se alcanzó una comprensión extraordinariamente objetiva, una epifanía para la resolución amorosa: su madre era una mujer. ¿Qué mejor consejo?

Itachi la miró esperanzado, hundiendo sus negros ojitos en las pupilas de ella. A Mikoto le dio un escalofrío.

— ¿A ti qué te gusta que te regalen?

Y sí, esto develaba el misterio: Itachi nunca le había regalado algo a su madre. No, los besos en la mejilla y los abrazos no contaban, contrario a lo que ella dijera.

—Veamos… Tu padre solía regalarme flores.

Vaya. Su padre era el hombre más original de Konoha.

—Sigues sin contestarme. Me dijiste lo que papá te regaló, no lo que te gusta en realidad.

….

Maldita sea la suspicacia infantil.

—En general a las niñas les gustan las flores.

Seguía sin contestar, pero era un avance. Una respuesta más consistente.

—¿Flores?

—Sí, flores.

Itachi miró a su madre un tanto enojado y un tanto extrañado.

— ¿El cadáver de una planta?

…

Itachi no había nacido para el romanticismo.

— ¿Qué ven las niñas en una planta agonizante que se secará en pocos días? Es un gasto innecesario. Tonto, inclusive.

Si Itachi continuaba quitándole el sabor a los gustos egocéntricamente humanos, entonces el mundo dejaría de ser como se le conocía.

Mikoto torció su gesto.

Por lo menos dijo "_agonizante" _y no "_en descomposición". _

Mikoto besó la sien del pequeño Uchiha. Por lo menos ahora estaba distraído y se inmiscuía en la complejidad de la conquista…. O lo absurda que podría llegar a ser la vida.

—Es tarde y pronto será la cena, ¿algo en especial?—repitió.

—….dango y té tibio.


	2. Pollitos en Fuga

**II.** Pollitos en Fuga

Raramente el Clan Uchiha se reunía.

"_Los grandes felinos no comparten jaula." _

Pero eran familia de cualquier forma. Antisociales, gruñones, agresivos, algunos atractivos, otros por debajo del promedio bestial… Imaginarse a más de quince de apellido Uchiha ingresando a una casa era más incómodo que contar ovejitas para dormir. Todo se reducía a una poderosa oración: Fugaku insistió.

Y… ¿Por qué Uchiha Fugaku insistió?

Había dos buenas razones: unificar al clan y diversión insana. Si Mikoto lo pensaba profundamente, la primera salía sobrando.

Mikoto estaría con las mujeres Uchiha y, como parte de ellas, tenía la cadena de A.D.N perfectamente estructurada para manejar cualquier arranque de su esposo o de cualquier miembro del grupo que se pasara de Uchiha. Eran una manada controlada meticulosamente; repartida en estratos sociales perfectamente definidos entre las regañonas y los regañados. El sistema funcionaba.

Para el pequeño Itachi, era la primera vez que toda la familia estaría informalmente reunida.

Y la simple idea le aterraba.

Por supuesto, eran miedos infundados por la mueca de disgusto de su madre; pero el temblor que corría instintivamente por su espinazo ante _Uchiha _y _Reunión _en una sola oración afirmativa era una clara señal de alerta. Tal vez el Hokage en turno debía evacuar la aldea mientras los Uchiha hacían sus gracias; sin embargo, una reunión así no estaba contemplada en la Ley de Konoha.

Cuando Itachi fuera Hokage (Itachi tenía la ambición de salvar al mundo a los cinco años), prohibiría que más de tres de su familia se juntaran, a no ser que fuese en un callejón oscuro para golpear a un rubio estúpido con mucho dinero... Itachi sonrió.

Vaya, el primer pensamiento malvado navegaba con versatilidad impone por su mentecita. Itachi se estaba volviendo más Uchiha.

… o no. ¿Era hereditario?

En fin. A su hermanito también le pasaría y eso sería crítico. El maldito bebé tenía cara de ángel… Por eso era imposible el no picarle la nariz mientras dormía.

Itachi se aferró a la falda de su madre. Mares de gente regateando, sacando dinero, hablando rápidamente… Ir de compras no era agradable, ¿cómo fue que lo convenció?

Ah, ya. _"Si me acompañas, Ita-chan, pasaremos por dango." _

Eso era soborno.

Un delicioso soborno.

El único problema era que hacía más de media hora que su dango se había acabado, le habían pisado el dedito meñique del pie por lo menos diez veces y ya se sentía bastante cansado. De no ser porque venía aferrado a Mikoto con uñas y dientes, seguramente Itachi se habría perdido entre las olas… Itachi se dio cuenta de que salir del tumulto era trabajo de dos y, mientras su mamá se apresuraba con las compras, como buen ninja, él debía permanecer junto a ella sin darle otra preocupación.

Pero. si sabía que iba a ser una misión tan peligrosa, ¿por qué no lo dejó en casa? La respuesta fue certera y razonable: Fugaku y bebé Sasuke debía pasar tiempo como padre y monstruo. Ese era el pretexto oficial. La verdad es que a Mikoto le fascinaba recibir las quejas de su marido, reclamándole cuan escandaloso podía ser el pequeño. Con sólo ponerle a Sasuke en los brazos, a Fugaku se le iban los colores a la cara y con una expresión enfática recalcaba: _yo no debería estar haciendo esto. _Pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo del oscuro corazón del padre de sus hijos, él adoraba cuidar de Sasuke…

O, por lo menos, eso quería creer.

Nada que una mirada Mikoto no pudiera resolver: _si no cuidas de él, dormirás en el tatami de la sala. _

A Fugaku no le gustaba dormir en el tatami de la sala. La primera vez que sufrió tal castigo fue por hacer llorar a un Itachi recién salidito del hospital al intentar hacerlo reír… las caras graciosas mal hechas y una madre sobreprotectora no eran una buena combinación.

Además, ¿de quién fue la idea de convocar a la familia?

—Nee, Ita-chan, ¿se te antoja teriyaki para la _reunión_. —arrastró Mikoto.—de esta tarde?

—…No sé.

—Sería lo último que tendríamos que comprar.

—¿Lo prometes?

Mikoto asintió. Caminaron tres calles y pararon frente a un local que olía chistoso, según el criterio de Itachi que no alcanzaba a ver por encima del aparador.

—Buenos días.—saludó cortésmente Mikoto.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san.

Itachi se paró de puntitas y observó la mercancía. Lo que vio, no le gustó.

Filas enteras de cadáveres desplumados, de un amarillo enfermizo; estirados, con las patas desnudas. Apestaban a sangre y a órganos en descomposición, algunos apilados en el rincón, otros distribuidos con los picos hacia la multitud.

—¿Qué parte quiere?

—Quiero tres completos en trozos, por favor.

Entonces, frente a los ojitos de Itachi, sacaron unas tijeras absurdamente grandes y comenzaron a destazar a los pollos, uno por uno. Era un exterminio.

Fue cuando pequeño Itachi apartó la mirada, aún con la frente en alto y apretó fuertemente la mano de su madre más de lo común para que ella notara algo.

—¿Pasa algo, Ita-chan?

—Los…. l-los…

—¿Los…?

Mikoto se arrodilló y miró el puchero triste que tenía Itachi en su boquita, con los ojitos brea ahogados en lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

—¡Los Pollitos! ¡Les están cortando sus alitas, sus patitas… y…y… sus cuellitos!

—Pero… pero Ita-chan, los pollitos ya están muertos y…

Sin más, pequeño Itachi escondió su carita en brazos de su madre y lloró por los pollitos con un sentimiento que ni a la muerte de su hermano pequeño le dedicaría.

**.-.-.**

_**Años después**_

—Itachi, ¿quieres que te pase el teriyaki?—preguntó Deidara mientras todo Akatsuki comía pacíficamente.

El Uchiha lo miró feo. Tomó sus kushiage de queso y se fue indignado a su habitación.

—Insensibles.


	3. Entre borreguitos

**III. **Entre Borreguitos, conejitos y comadrejitas te veas.

'OBRA TEATRAL DE LA ACADEMIA NINJA

SÁBADO 2:30

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

¡TE ESPERAMOS!**' **

Lo primero que pensó pequeño Itachi al ver el cartel pegado en la zona de anuncios importantes fue matar a cualquier personas que, inoportunamente, tuviera cinta adhesiva entre sus manos en ese preciso instante. Se detuvo unos momentos a contemplar el pedazo de papel decorado ridículamente, con los caracteres escritos en colores chillones.

El anuncio simplemente gritaba 'mírame'

Después se recargó en la pared y, comenzando a desvariar, llegó a una conclusión magníficamente definitiva: él no estaba listo para la humillación pública…. De por sí, la humillación privada le arrancaba desquites manipuladores.

—¿No es más… _razonable_ que primero se lo digan a ustedes?—Shisui arrancó la esquina derecha de la pancarta y comenzó a doblarla en cuadritos. Sí, cuando terminara, planeaba aventársela a Itachi.

—No. Así nos darían tiempo de inventar excusas. Son más listos de lo que parecen.

Quedaron en un silencio de condolencia y entonces Shisui se acercó a él y le dedicó una sonrisa someramente burlona.

—Siempre he querido verte en algo que no sea negro.

—No sé si te enteraste, pero también vas a actuar.

—Lo sé, pero mi personalidad es más fiable a aparecer en cualquier disfraz que la tuya.

–Ah.

Por primera vez en su corta existencia, Itachi deseaba tirarse y lloriquear; patalear como alguien de su edad lo haría. Lamentablemente, un instinto natural lo doblegaba a mantener el ceño fruncido y limitarse a observar feo. Factor suficiente para entender que 'pequeño Itachi tenía un mal día'.

En términos egocentristas, Itachi tenía una noción perfecta de quién era y de cuál era su lugar en el mundo…y, en definitiva, el escenario de una obra escolar no era parte de esa comprensión inmaculadamente realizada. Itachi tenía bien sentado en su genialidad qué debía hacer; tenía el orgullo completamente desarrollado; sin embargo, para la mayoría era un candidato que se vería enternecedoramente patético con una colita blanca colgándole y un par de orejas a cada lado de la cabeza.

.-.-.

—¡Escuchen todos! Hoy escogeremos a los personajes de 'Caperucita Roja'. —Anunció Iruka, sádicamente más animado de lo normal (ante los ojos de Itachi) –pasaré lista y sacaré un papelito con su rol. ¿Alguna duda al respeto?

…Aún quedaba una salida de emergencia.

Era tan estúpidamente simple que tal vez funcionaría.

Itachi alzó la mano.

—Sí, Itachi. Es obligatorio.

….

—No, Itachi. Ese día no tienes ninguna misión.

…bueno, siempre quedaba el suicidio.

Mientras el pequeño Uchiha pensaba cómo enfermarse de pulmonía antes del primer ensayo, Iruka lo llamó.

—Veamos que hay para ti.

—¿Qué papeles quedan, Iruka-sensei?

—La mayoría son animales de relleno. Únicamente hay tres personajes principales y ya se eligieron dos.

¿Y si fingía un ataque cardiaco? Eran frecuentes a su edad… cualquiera le creería.

Desdobló penosamente el papel y su peor pesadilla venía escrita en hiragana.

'Borrego'

Un borrego. Él, Itachi, pronto un criminal de rango S, disfrazado de borrego… sin querer, alzó la vista y miró asesinamente a Iruka.

—He escuchado que en esos trajes se guarda mucho el calor.

Cielos.

Iruka sonrió nerviosamente y sintió un aura maligna expandiéndose por todo el salón.

—…sí…—Itachi no tenía cara de borrego.—otros quieren ese papel. No sería lindo quitárselos. ¿No, Itachi-kun?

Itachi adoraba tener un profesor tan razonable.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—afirmó Itachi, después de cruzarse de brazos, con una expresión algo más que satisfecha.

—Veamos, deber haber más para ti…

'Conejo'

…una cosa era una colita largo, pero otra muy distinta era una pequeña y esponjada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Además, su nariz no estaba anatómicamente formada para usar colorete rosado en la punta. ¿…era una excusa factible?

Itachi pasó varias veces la negra mirada de Iruka al papel repetitivas veces, y si eso lograra que le cambiaran el papel, entonces lo haría hasta que su pupila se oxidara. Iruka se sentía amenazado por la mafia de la intimidación. No dijo nada. Simplemente sacó otro papel, siempre sonriéndole a su querido alumno para que la débil correa del entendimiento no se rompiera.

'comadreja'

'¿Itachi?´

—¿Qué dice?

–¡Nada! Nada en lo absoluto. Esta en blanco.—dijo con la cara azul. Iruka estrujó la 'cosa que le podría costar la vida' y se la tragó. Dejaría que sus jugos gástricos acabaran con la evidencia.

—Bien, Itachi, van tres veces que te cambio el papel.

—Dos. El que te tragaste no cuenta.

—Exacto… la tercera es la vencida y con ese te quedas.—dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para él pequeñito que tenía la escena a su favor.

.-.-.

¿Cómo decírselo a sus padres?

Si él tuviera un hijo y ese hijo le dijera que haría de leñador en 'Caperucita roja', seguramente lo exiliaría antes de dejarle cometer semejante ridículo.

Itachi miraba su aldea atentamente mientras caminaba solo a casa. ¿Era el momento preciso para dar a entender que la política colegial de Konoha era vergonzosamente estúpida?

Por lo menos le tocaba un dialogo corto.

"Voy a matarte."

Nada que no hubiera dicho antes. Lo decía cada vez que Sasuke los levantaba con sus chillidos a las tres de la mañana.

"Voy a matarte." Pero con énfasis.

"¡Voy a matarte!"

"Voy…a…matarte"

"Voy… ¡A matarte!"

¿Y si se le olvidaba? Si Itachi sabía algo es que en este mundo cualquier cosa podía pasar (Una prueba de ellos es que se vestiría de leñador.)

¿Cuál dijo Iruka-sensei que era su motivación?

Ah, sí. El malvado lobo se había comido a la abuelita y a caperucita.

Itachi se detuvo.

El lobo se comió a las dos porque tenía hambre. Si la abuelita y caperucita no eran lo suficientemente capaces para cuidar de sus vidas, entonces no merecían vivir.

Pero, claro, nadie en su sano juicio mataría a un lobo por comerse a un conejito indefenso, pero sí a una abuela que se había ido a vivir al bosque, invadiendo el territorio del lobo. Además, si la abuelita vivía abandonada en el bosque, es que sus parientes la querían lejos y tal vez, el objetivo de ellos, era que, precisamente, un lobo se la comiera.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, volvió los ojos al camino y siguió.

"Voy a matarte…"

Un lobo defendiendo su territorio, una madre que manda a su hija sola al bosque con una capita roja para que todos los depredadores la vean (Afortunadamente fue un lobo, si hubiera sido un oso, ni el leñador con su hacha lo contaba); una anciana olvidada en su casa y un leñador rompiendo con la selección natural cortando al animal en dos para rescatarlas…

¿En qué clase de mente enferma cabía contarle esa historia a un niño para la hora de dormir?

A parte de a Fugaku… a cientos de adultos más.

Sería una linda historia para su hermanito, así le enseñaría desde una edad decente que la vida es cruel.

.-.-.

Itachi se desabrochó sus sandalias, las acomodó donde iban sus zapatos y planeaba buscar a su padres para terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Ya regresé…

—¡Itachi, llegas tarde!

Un 'bienvenido' no estaría mal.

—Lo siento, okaa-chan pero…

—La cena está lista. Lávate las manos.

Muy bien. Eso se traducía, de una forma sensata, en que Sasuke estuvo llorando toda la tarde. El monstruito adormilado en los brazos de Mikoto afirmaba tal hipótesis.

"Voy a matarte"

Mmm… eso sonó adecuado. Ahora debía decirlo en voz alta frente al setenta por ciento de la población de Konoha.

Entró a la cocina y el vapor del arroz hervido hizo la atmósfera pesada. Su papá estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico (A Fugaku no le gustaba leerlo en la mañana, era un hombre muy ocupado) con una taza de té verde rozando su nudillo derecho. Mikoto lo sacó de su trance, poniéndole a Sasuke en el regazo mientras ella intentaba no desquitar su mal día en su hijo mayor. Aquel cambio de brazos hizo a Sasuke lanzar un gemido molesto.

—Nee, Ita-chan, ¿por qué llegas tarde?—preguntó, forzándose a sonar más amigable.

Mikoto sirvió los platos e Itachi decidió responder cuando le dieron sus palillos.

—…habrá una obra teatral.

Fugaku ni se molestó en alzar la mirada. Claramente Itachi no pensaba participar.

Aun cuando llevaran cinco años de conocerlo, ni Fugaku ni Mikoto sabían que Itachi nunca hablaba de más, ¿para qué comentaría algo intrascendente?

—¿Quieres ir a verla, Ita-chan?

Esa pregunta era un insulto a su personalidad.

—Tengo que participar.

….

Primero que nada, ese "tengo" se interpretaba de distintas maneras y al parecer, Fugaku y Mikoto la interpretaron de la misma forma.

Tengo: como una convicción arraigada a un deseo profundo de participar.

De alguna extraña forma, ya era hora que su pequeño genio empezara a preocuparse de otras cosas que no fuera por las artes ninja (de las que ya estaba graduado en casi todas.)

En segunda: a Fugaku no le hizo gracia.

Mikoto sonrió y golpeo 'cariñosamente' a su esposo en la rodilla para que 'alentar al niño'

—Ah… sí… decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyo, Itachi.

Generalmente eso lo diría un padre cuando su hijo confiesa que le gusta jugar a las muñecas, y en el caso especifico de la familia Uchiha, a "no quiero ser jefe de la policía"

Bueno, si ese fuese el caso, Fugaku ya estaría sobre él, haciendo una lista de las cosas por las que había pasado con tal de que Itachi tuviera una buena educación, techo, comida y demás cosas que los padres usan para chantajear, pero Itachi no funcionaba así.

Fuese como fuera, sus padres ya habían ido muy lejos en sus pensamientos. Ya no había lugar para aclaraciones.

Rayos.

.-.-.

La compra del disfraz de Itachi pasó a ser una anécdota de la cultura general de Konoha.

Aún ahora, detrás del escenario a cinco minutos para salir a escena, estaba sonrojado.

_"¡Mira, Ita-chan! ¡Se te ve divino!" gritó Mikoto mientras le sobreponía la prenda a Itachi. Él se limitó a mirarla, suplicándole que se detuviera o, al menos, fuera menos escandalosa. _

_"__okaa-san…¿Todo el mundo tiene que enterarse?" preguntó, perdiendo un poco la compostura._

_"__Vamos, Ita-chan, ¿qué te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?" le importaba lo que pensaba él de sí. "Ahora, sé bueno y ponte esto" _

_"__Okaa-san, ¿no crees que es demasiado… a cuadros?"_

_"__Por supuesto que no. ¡Te veras precioso! Entra ahí y pruébatelo…" _

_"__voy… es que…"_

_'Precioso' e 'Itachi' en una sola oración..._

_Cuando salió del vestidor con esa cosa, retomó la fantástica idea del suicido._

Ahora que lo meditaba, tal vez su madre estaba más emocionada por una tarde libre de Sasuke que de ir por su disfraz y si era una emoción originada por la compra, entonces Mikoto era más extraña de lo que llegaba a aparentar.

Sintió un jalón del cuello de la camisa e Iruka le susurró: "A escena"

A Itachi le pareció que la multitud enmudeció cuando lo vio entrar en escena. Y bueno… no era muy común ver a un Itachi de leñador. (Si alguna vez han visto a un leñador con su camisa a cuadros roja, tirantes y un pantalón café… ese era Itachi)

Frente a al Uchiha estaba la luz del reflector, que le caía en la cara y lo señalaba como a un criminal que escapaba, y un niño (Shisui, para ser más exactos.) disfrazado de lobo. Shisui tenía cara de aburrición y quería que Itachi lo matar lo más rápido posible para poder irse a casa, dormir y esperar que todos tuvieran amnesia al días siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando vio el hacha de cartón entre sus manos, y la sangre comenzó a fluir apresuradamente, acelerando su corazón. Esa sensación la reservaba para sus misiones, cuando un enemigo quedaba acorralado.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Un brillo, producto de la adrenalina, nubló los ojos de Itachi y una mueca, estoica y a la vez epifánica, se apodero de su cara. Le temblaron los labios. Miró a su mejor amigo en versión lobo y la euforia de la matanza llegó a cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

—¿Itachi…?—preguntó Shisui, despabilado de su aburrimiento.

—Voy…

—¿Eh?

—…_Voy__ a __matarte_.

Itachi persiguió a Shisui por todo el escenario y él huyó de Itachi como si el hacha de cartón tuviera filo.

—¡Ita-chan es tan lindo!– apreció Mikoto en primera fila.

—Definitivamente ese es mi hijo.– forzó Fugaku.

.-.-.

_**Años después... **_

"_Eran buenos tiempos..." _Confesó mentalmente Itachi, abriendo su Secreto Baúl de los Recuerdos que celosamente guardaba en su recamara.

En sus manos, la dichosa hacha de cartón.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás revisando tu Secreto Baúl de los Recuerdos?—preguntó Deidara, recargándose en sus hombros.

—…¿Cómo lo…?

—Nos enteramos desde que esculcamos tus cosas. Tu mamá no estaba nada mal.

Itachi lo miró feo.

Tal vez el hacha aún tenía filo.


	4. ¿Así? sí, así

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Sinoa Heike**-chan: Bueno . te diste cuenta, nee? Eso es lo que cuenta. Bueno, muchas gracias por la idea… tengo que decir: Lo intenté. Espero que te guste. Domou!!

**taia himura-**chan: Gracias por la ayuda, como siempre. Domou!!

**KaoruKobayash**i-chan: Domou Arigatou!!

**chibi-hagane**-chan: 'Esta tía está loca' Gracias por notarlo XDD me gustó mucho tu review. Wow, sin cuentos infantiles… que fortuna. XDD a mi me envenenaron la cabecita con eso desde pequeñita, y hasta ahora reparo en su enfermedad. En fin, MUCHAS Gracias por tu review, domou por decidirte a publicarlo xD

**Shin-chan**: XD jo. O-su. O.o no tengo mucho que decirte aquí… pero bueno, sabes que te aprecio mucho… aunque me salga del tema, por ahora, te agradezco el hecho de que me leas XD y afortunadamente es reciproco. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión. Domou!!

**Alegría-chan**: o.o no sé si es mi imaginación, pero 'sonaste' como que ya no vuelves xDDDD ojalá me equivoque. Domou!!

**omtatelo**-senpai: o.o poco Itachi… XD no, no tan poco Itachi. Lo mismo que a Sinoa-chan: lo intenté. No me mates. O.o… mmm… XD Domou!!!

**sussane.x**-chan: o.o sarcasmo… bueno, en japonés no existe el sarcasmo en sí dicho… por eso Itachi no es sarcástico. Pero configurándolo un poco a la cultura occidental, le quedaría como anillo al dedo. Generalmente se lo dejo a Itachi grande, pero ¿Por qué no? Domou!!

**KiOoOoOo**-chan: ¬¬ Sasuke fue, es y será un llorón. Muerte a Sasuke! XD Muchas Gracias!!

**Uchiha Astrid**-chan: Gracias por la aclaración de las edades, XD aunque ya me la contestaron y acerté por mera coincidencia. En cuanto a chan… pues, a los niños, de pequeños, se les puede decir "chan"… también, por ejemplo, las novias, a sus novios, les dicen "chan". Para humillar a un hombre mayor, también se le dice "chan" (Deidara-chan, cortesía de Hidan) Pero, "chan" no se limita solo a las niñas. XD de ser así, no se llamaría 'Crayon Shin-chan' Domou!!

**Queen-Poli**-chan: Etto nee… xDD sé que hay mucho material pero… deben ser días memorables en la vida de Itachi.. o.o sinceramente, pienso que navidades y esas cosas estaría bien pero las dejará pasar como una mosca en la cocina. XD y si no, esto nunca acabaría. Es algo más especifico, aún así, también lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas Gracias!!

**Umiko-san: **¬¬ no entras en "gracias por su review" porque tú NO dejaste review… aún así te quiero XD Domou!!!

Y también muchas gracias por las sugerencias, las tomé **muy** en cuenta.

Y a lo que no dejaron review, malvados, egoístas del mal o.ó Ya ni por qué es gratis XDD

Pues, pasando. ¡Continuismo! XD

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**IV.** ¿Así?

Todos los jueves, exactamente las tres y un minuto de la tarde, pequeño Uchiha Itachi se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la enajenación televisiva.

Los preparativos cada semana eran un suceso escabros en más de una manera.

Itachi, después de llegar a casa, sólo el jueves; se quitaba las sandalias sin acomodarlas en la entrada. Aquello pasaría como un gesto sencillo y desorganizado para cualquier niño. Sin embargo; en Itachi era raro, extraño e inclusive ilícito.

Acto seguido, se detenía delante del reloj de la cocina y calculaba en fracción de segundos cuánto tiempo le dedicaría a cada acción, para llegar puntual a su cita.

Los horarios de programación no esperan a nadie.

Sin cometer movimientos innecesarios, Itachi corría a su recamara (sin lucir apresurado ni ilusionado, era sólo parte de una misión importante.) deslizaba la puerta principal y solamente se dirigió al tercer cajón de su armario privado, el cual estaba sellado, con un jutsu de su invención. Su mecanismo era hipotéticamente sencillo: reaccionaba y se disipaba ante el tacto de su dueño. Algo acerca de células y huellas digitales.

Dentro del cajón, se escondía un pergamino negro enrollado delicadamente. Lo tomó y continuó el proceso. Lo extendió sobre el piso, hizo sellos oficialmente inexistentes, y tras una nube de polvo, surgió un gato-peluche a miniatura. Tenía cosido en su mano un kunai y amarrada una capita negra con surcos rojos… que parecían nubes…

Itachi lo idolatró tomándolo en sus manos como su más preciado tesoro… que de hecho lo era.

Para entonces, ya eran las dos con veintinueve minutos, lo que quería decir que tenía ochenta y un segundos para llegara frente al televisor.

Caminó hasta la cocina, intentando no mostrar aprensión por su gato, entró ceremonialmente…

Pero ese jueves, algo salió mal.

Él no estaba frente al televisor…. Bueno, eso era obvio, puesto que el asechaba al intruso.

Esta vez, pequeño-monstro Sasuke, estaba invadiendo, como le gustaba llamarle, 'su territorio'.

Estaba sentado, con sus pequeñas piernas expandidas, frente a **su **televisor, dando palmaditas mientras unos monitos de sexo dudoso y cara excesivamente feliz hacían algo parecido a bailar.

Itachi debía reaccionar, rápido.

—Quítate.—ordenó, plantándose frente a su pequeño hermano menor futuramente estúpido.

El menor de los Uchiha contempló a su hermano mayor como si le hablara en otro idioma. Lo único que le era racional era que el cuerpecito de su hermano estaba obstruyendo su visión.

Fue cuando Sasuke hizo un puchero, en señal de amenaza.

—No te atrevas.—Itachi estaba estoicamente enojado.

Las primeras lagrimitas comenzaron a inundar los ojitos de la pequeña molestia.

—Mira, enano, en verdad **no **tengo tiempo para esto. O te paras, o….

Un momento…

Sasuke aún no sabía caminar.

Eso quería decir que alguien conspiraba en su contra.

Arrastró a Sasuke de los bracitos, fuera de su lugar televisivo.

—Muy bien. Te quedas aquí calladito.

….

Se dio la espalda.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar.

Fugaku irrumpió con la sala con la clara intención de castigar a Itachi.

—¿Por qué quitas a tu hermano?

—Son casi las tres. Me corresponde el lugar.

Fugaku vaciló un poco en recoger a Sasuke, quien sobreactuaba su pena.

—Pero tu hermano estaba ahí. Además, no es necesaria tanta agresividad.

¿Agresividad?

—¿Agresividad?

Se lo había pedido cortésmente.

—Le pedí de buena manera que se quitara. Pareció no entender. Vi que no podía moverse, así que lo arrastré.

¿Cuándo es que Fugaku entendería que Itachi era una víctima de la situación?

—Itachi-chan, son las tres y uno.—gritó Mikoto desde la entrada.

Itachi miró a Fugaku, Fugaku miró a Sasuke y Sasuke… pues, sólo digamos que ya ni recordaba por que lloraba.

—Las tres y uno.—repitió Itachi, corriendo civilizadamente a su padre.

Ja. Mikoto tenía autoridad.

Fugaku vociferó algo parecido a 'madre sobre protectora' mientras salía con su monstro en brazos.

A solas con el televisor, Itachi se paró de puntitas hasta alcanzar el botoncito que le cambiaba a los 'Gatos ninja-samurái'.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas y abrazando por reflejo su gato.

.-.-.

—_¡¡No, hermano!! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

—_Para probarme... (insertar risa malvada de gato.) _

_--¡¡¡NOOOOOOUUUUUU!!! _

—… nee, Mikoto-chan ¿Es 'saludable' que Itachi vea eso? Sabe que los niños suelen ser muy influenciables. —murmuró Fugaku, quien junto con su esposa observaban como su hijo casi llegaba a las cinco horas de muerte cerebral.—¿Es un maratón o algo así?

—Creo que si…. Itachi-chan no es influenciable. Además, es sólo una caricatura, es inverosímil.

"_Quiero matarte, hermano. Me haré más fuerte. Te asesinaré y reviviré a mi clan." _

Las pupilas de Itachi dieron un chispazo, una señal de vida, y una media sonrisa criminalmente madura se incorporó a una planeación irreal.

.-.-.

_**Al día siguiente (Fin de semana) **_

—otô-san.

—¿Mm?

—¿Cómo se revive a un clan?

…

Zaz…

Fugaku mantuvo una calma inflexible. Tomó un sorbo prolongado de té (que hasta hace apenas unos segundos antes le sabía a gloría)

—¿En qué situación en especifico, Itachi?

Mikoto sabía que Fugaku se saldría por la tangente, así que no prestó mucha atención.

—Por ejemplo: que pasa si alguien mata a todo tu clan y tú, como único sobreviviente, deseas restaurarlo. ¿Cómo logras eso?

—Es algo muy simple.— comenzó, dejando la taza en la mesa para no volverla a tomar.—Debes convencer a varias personas para que se unan a tu causa, dispuestas a adoptar tu apellido y a vivir en las mismas tierras, apoyándose social y militarmente.

Fin del tema.

Definitivamente, Fugaku era un buen padre y si Itachi no preguntaba más, entonces él sería un buen hijo.

—Eso lo entiendo cuando las personas no tienen una habilidad que se transmite consanguíneamente. En los Uchiha, por ejemplo ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Fugaku intentó no lucir incómodo, pero su conversación de lo general a lo particular, tenía un sólo objetivo. Aun confiaba en que a Itachi no se le ocurriera.

—Tomar una esposa y tener hijos con ella con el fin de perpetuar el apellido y la habilidad.

—Ah…

…

—otô-san.

—Dime…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Cómo es que tienen hijos?

En ese preciso momento, Mikoto cerró la llave del grifo, secó sus manos, tomó a Sasuke en sus brazos y ágilmente huyó de la habitación.

Fugaku lucía herido en su orgullo: había pisado una mina anunciada.

¡Diablos! Debió verlo venir. Lo más inteligente en ese entonces era escapar porque, sí, Fugaku planeaba pasarle la estafeta de la pregunta a su esposa.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos. Hablarían de hombre a hombre. Con la verdad sobre todo.

Puso cara de papá regañón, dispuesto a comenzar un gran discurso. Logró poner a Itachi un poco nervioso. Pequeño Itachi cerró los puños y miró fijamente a su padre. Una gotita de sudor atravesó su sien, mientras, un pajarito espiaba la escena, convirtiéndola en la típica sin ambiente.

—Existe el País del Ave. — comenzó sin ver a Itachi. —dentro de ese país, esta la Aldea Escondida entre las Plumas.

Itachi asintió, mostrando entendimiento.

—Quien gobierna es el Hanekage. Básicamente, la población se rige por cigüeñas, quienes entregan pedidos por todo el mundo. Cada vez que una pareja desea tener hijos, mandan un mensaje en clave a esta aldea, y exactamente nueve meses después, llega el encargo al hospital. Algunos pueden ser enviados directamente a la casa correspondiente pero… a veces también pueden llegar en los lugares menos esperados. Es importante tener buenas relaciones con esa aldea.

Ah…entonces… ¿Las aldeas con poca población estaban en riñan con el País del Ave?

Itachi parpadeó dos veces.

—Y… ¿Es esencial que las parejas estén casadas para poder encargar un bebé?

—En general, las mujeres no sueltan su código si el hombre no se casa… pero eso depende del tipo de mujer.

—¿Y cómo funciona la fabrica? ¿Cómo los hacen?

—Es un secreto, y como tal, nadie lo sabe.

Oh, la vida era un completo misterio interminable.

Después de dos minutos eternos e incómodos, Itachi decidió hablar.

—Te diría que entiendo pero te estaría mintiendo.

Quería decir, más bien, que Itachi se negaba a creer en una _realidad _tan poco realista.

No se imaginaba en unos años escribiéndole a un animal para que se encargara de traer a su bebé, con sus encigüeñadas alas.

—Está bien. Vuelvo en un minuto.

.-.-.

Itachi despejaría su mente en la calle. Caminó sin rumbo aparente con el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza. Sin querer, llegó al parque de Konoha. Los columpios estaban vacíos y aunque lucían melancólicamente encantadores decidió abandonarse en las ramas de su árbol favorito.

Precisamente, ¿Qué era lo complicado del tema para no decirlo con pocas palabras? Entonces debía ser…

El libro de biología que su padre le había proporcionado después de su maduracharla de hombre a hombrecomo complemento, era confuso y estaba en un dialecto que no comprendía. Óvulos y espermas… cosas microscópicas que lograban grandes cosas. Estaba más confundido que al principio (tomando en cuenta que la pregunta llegó por conclusión coincidencial). Él, al principio, no estaba confundido en lo mínimo.

Debajo del árbol, llegó un Hatake Kakashi de aproximados catorce años. Acababa de 'tomar prestado' del escritorio de su padre el primer tomo de 'Icha Icha' y se disponía a cometer la travesura de leerlo justo recargado en el tronco del árbol de Itachi.

Pequeño Itachi resguardó su presencia mientras Kakashi vigilaba de derecha a izquierda, verificando que ningún ojo indiscreto le estaba observando. Sólo que estaba tan inmiscuido en su trabajo que olvidó mirar hacia arriba. Despegó la caratula y comenzó a leer, soltando risitas precozmente pervertidas cada tres minutos.

Y aunque Itachi fue Itachi desde que nació, no lo exiliaba de la curiosidad.

Imitando a su gato, Itachi fue incorporándose en la rama. Bajó su carita; forzó la vista y apenas pudo distinguir algunas letras. Gruñó en silencio. Activó el Sharingan y lo que vio le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó elegantemente (si elegancia se define como poner la cara en vez de las manos, entonces Itachi era un experto.) junto a Kakashi.

—¿Eh?

Sólo la curiosidad fungió como anestésico frente al dolor del golpe.

—¿Estás bien?

Kakashi lo ayudó a levantarse, olvidando cerrar el libro. Para Itachi, sólo existía la página que jamás se borraría de su memoria.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó con los ojos bien abierto y señalando el libro.

Detrás de la máscara, Kakashi se sonrojó y se sintió obligado a explicarle.

—Ellos… digamos que… están reviviendo a su clan.

Ah….

¡¡Ah!!

Oh…

Con que **así **se hacía…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias a Shin-chan por sus 'encigüeñadas alas' xD

…

oxo en verdad lo intenté.

Puede que haya un error por ahí, quienes lo noten, lo siento mucho xD

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios, regalos y dinero son más que aceptados.


	5. Himitsu

**¡¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!!**  
(Takusan desu nee!)

-Perdonen si no les doy las gracias a los que dejaron review en los primeros capítulos, ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que me pasó por aquí que sólo pondré a los que dejan en el último. Gomen nee, hontou ni.-

**Angel Of Suburvian**-san:…Itachi en mi otra vida. Me dio tanta gracia cuando lo leí. Gracias.

**katzu-dei-chan**-chan: See… Wikipedia despeja todas las dudas XD Itachi tiene veinte para Shippuden? ¬ no lo había visto de esa forma… XD soy muy lenta para esas cosas… .-. La verdad me gusta más de pelo "corto" pero en fin xDDD ne! o.ó me alegra que de todas formas me leas pero… pero… pero… los Reviews son los Reviews o.o no tienes idea como me anima ver mi msn lleno de avisos de review! Así de, "Nee! un review de Katzu-chan!" no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hacen XD ¬¬ menos que me avisan que me agregaron en favoritos… (XD no mal interpretes) pero es una falsa alarma de review! … mm… me eh extendido mucho. Perdón xD Sono Toki significa "Esa época". Domou!

**Shadow Noir Wing**-chan: lo eh tomado mucho en cuenta… no te adelanto mucho pero espero que salga un buen capítulo. Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Shizen-san**-chan: o.o primero pensé… "se cambió el nick". Luego fui a tu perfil y, efectivamente, te habías cambiado el nick xD Kawaii nee! Domou!

**xabax**-chan: ¿La estufa? o.o había escuchado del calentador, pero no de la estufa XD Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero XD la curiosidad me carcome por saber como estuvo eso. Domou!

**Atori-chan**-chan: (me gusta tu nick xD me recuerda a Akito) XDDD seguramente esa fue una de sus ambiciones secretas. o.- quien viera a Ichachi tan seriecito. Domou! n.n

**Lia Du Black-**chan: XD sep, Kakashi siempre ha sido Kakashi. Domou Arigatou!

**omtatelo**-senpai: Así es, el escritorio seguía ahí… con la muerte de su padre, Kakashi tomó algo que él usaba mucho para sedar su ausencia. XD no sé, es mi teoría. Muchísimas Gracias.

**.x**-chan: o.o eh meditado mucho tu idea, pero alguien siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy a punto de encontrar un argumento xD el destino se opone. Lo intentaré más tarde XD Domou!

**Umiko**-san: es cierto… no te eh preguntado que estupidez te dijeron, al ratito lo hago. Domou! n.n

**babu buba**-chan: ¿cuatro? O.o … me dijeron que cinco… n-nU solo un añito, a nadie le afecta uno xD y ya trabajo en esa idea, domou!

**chibi-hagane**-chan: XDDDDDD me dan ganas… pero… hasta eso, Kishimoto-san hace un excelente trabajo con Itachi nn (OÓ voy a matarlo) Me gustaría quejarme de muchas cosas XD pero hay muchas personas que no han visto el manga, así que… expresare mi enojo torturando a mis gatous nn los quiero tanto. Sip, telletubies-ninja o.o XD no los aguanto! o.o No, Fugaku solo tuvo hijos para continuar el clan. Solo que nunca pensó que tendría a un Itachi y a un Sasuke y cuando se casó tampoco pensó en cómo sería Mikoto de mamá XD sou. Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**sussane.x**-kohai: Kya! senpai… me hiciste sentir importante - nn Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu!! También eh pensado en eso pero… no eh tenido mucho tiempecito o.o con eso de la escuela y los otras dos historias… pero en vacaciones lo pensaré o.o pondré a trabajar a la ardilla, de nuevo, domou!! P.D: si, tienes todo el derecho en practicar con Itachi xD

o.o hoy puse muchas caritas felices xD

bien, que el mundo siga girando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**V. **Himitsu

Oh no.

Oh Oh.

…

Tranquilo.

Quietud, calma y serenidad ante todo.

¿Qué habían dicho en la academia que era propio de la situación?

Inmovilizarse. Tirarse. Rodar.

…

No.

Eso era en caso de incendios.

Diablos.

A ver, a ver, a ver…

Que no panda el cunico.

Sí, Itachi que no panda. Pero tan no panda que estás haciendo absolutamente nada.

Tal vez debía empezar a correr en círculos. No importaba si reconstruía algo. Shisui lo hacía en todas las misiones y al término de su ataque lucia bastante relajado.

Pero Shisui era Shisui. Y los Itachi no hacían cosas de Shisui. Por muy necesario que esto fuera.

Tenía que pensar; o cómo cubrir su crimen o cómo huir de Konoha

Cualquiera de los dos debía ser "ya". Antes que el eco de su desastre atrajera depredadores.

Todo eso pasaba mentalmente. Materializado en un pequeño Itachi de casi seis años, que estaba mirando su travesura realizada: La elegante condecoración, otorgada a su padre siete años antes de que él naciera; estaba hecha añicos.

Rota.

En el suelo.

Algunos vidrios habían saltado por el impacto. Su dedito meñique del pie estaba sollozando sangre.

Nada importante.

Nada comparado con lo que le haría Fugaku si encontraba la escena. El dedito cicatrizaba; sanaba. La esencia de su alma estaba en gran peligro, esa no sanaba en una vida.

¡Claro! Konoha no hacía condecoraciones de vidrio, nada muy caro más que para fregarle la vida a Itachi.

Parte de culpa era de su madre. No había hecho su trabajo, no lo regañó.

'_Itachi-chan, no juegues en el estudio de papá.' _Le había dicho Mikoto con un tranquillo tono de ultimátum.

Sí, ni una sola advertencia.

Si Mikoto hubiera regañado con: _'Itachi-chan,…' _no, no. Con 'chan' ya no era amenaza formal. _'Itachi, no juegues en el estudio de tu padre __**o **__vas a romper __eso__' _

¡Ah! Eso era distinto. Si hubiera sido así, entonces él aceptaría su culpa y le daría credibilidad a su madre. Desafortunadamente no era el caso.

El hubiera no existe.

Fuera de Mikoto; en serio, ¿Quién hacia caso a los adultos?

Itachi era los suficientemente listo para entender que los adulto a veces llegan a ser muy idiotas. (La influencia mal entendida del "_El Principito" _hacia su trabajo.) Y como tal, sabía que no siempre se les debía obedecer.

Recalcando: Mikoto era agua de otro pozo.

Aunado a su estupidez, a veces pedían cosa que no sólo eran imposibles, más bien rayaban a la irracionabilidad.

'_¡Cállate, cierra la boca y contéstame!' _Le habían gritado a Shisui.

¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

Itachi admiraba a Shisui, y todos admitían que era muy habilidoso, pero la osmosis era un jutsu sin descubrir. (Además del casi pleonasmo)

Itachi se aseguraría de no llegar a ser tan tonto como para permitirse ser adulto. Después de todo, Fugaku iba a matarlo, así que eso ya no le preocupaba.

¿Cómo haría Itachi para darle a entender a su padre que su integridad física era más importante que la destrucción de una cosa rara de cristal, representante del orgullo Uchiha?

Corrección. El mismo Itachi era el orgullo Uchiha.

Fugaku era seguidor ferviente del protocolo y, como tal, a veces (o casi siempre) no entendía razones y por muy Itachi que fuera el genio, lo castigaba.

Si había un criminal, ese era el gato.

¿Acaso Itachi tenía la culpa de que su gato-ninja-samurái con capita roja y remolinos rojos parecidos a nubes hubiese querido surcar territorios inéditos como lo era la oficina de Fugaku? ¿Era su culpa que la capita se hubiese atorado en el recuadro transparente del reconocimiento?

No. Itachi era inocente por primera vez en su vida.

Pero como era su adoración secreta, Itachi inclusive ocultaría el hecho de que estaba jugando.

Culparía a la gravedad. Le guste a quien le guste; si no existiera la gravedad, no se habría caído.

Pero Fugaku tenía la respuesta correctamente hiriente a eso: Si Itachi no existiera, eso no se habría roto.

Y, por supuesto, Itachi tenía una respuesta sentimental, pero sería bajo usarla.

Suficiente.

Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

…lo que sea que signifique.

No importaban los pretextos, el punto es que debía limpiar todo.

Itachi vio lo que tenía a su alcance (típico, no había muchos muebles)

….

La porquería siempre se guarda debajo del tatami.

Itachi acomodó delicadamente los pedazos pequeños en la pieza más grande y aunque le costó algunos desgarres de dedos, logró no dejar rastro. Buscó una fisura entre el suelo y el tatami y metió trozo por trozo, triturando los grandes de tal modo que si alguien pasaba ni cuenta se daría que estaba pisando cristal.

Y vaya que sería una… ironía cuando Fugaku pasara.

Y, como podrán darse cuenta, pequeño Itachi nunca consideró confesar.

Cuando terminó y se felicitó por un trabajo perfecto (sabiendo muy bien que su gloria era temporal; era una casa de ninjas y algún día Fugaku se daría cuenta) y se limpió las palmas la una con la otra. Y cuando decidió marcharse, ahí estaba _la cosa._

Bebé Sasuke con su yukata-pijama, dando la impresión de un mameluco azul rey, estaba sentado en la entrada; observando in fraganti a su hermanito mayor.

Por unos minutos, Itachi se puso a pensar si Sasuke comprendía del todo lo que estaba viendo. Y durante unos segundos juzgó a su otôto lo bastante listo para entender. Después, Sasuke babeó, haciendo burbujitas con su saliva, lo que lo demeritó.

Además.

Sasuke podía caminar, cualquier mortal con dos piernas y talento motriz podía hacerlo. Pecata minuta.

Pero hablar era un arte que Sasuke aun no dominaba.

Y la verdad, Itachi dudaba que algún día lo lograra, basándose en la falta de lucidez en los ojitos incoloros.

Tal vez aprendería frases y palabras cortas. Y ocultaría su defecto hablando casi nada. Entonces las chicas pensarían que su actitud era muy 'kakoii', sin pensar que Sasuke realmente no sabía hablar.

Daba igual, con que así fuera.

Sou, Sasuke era su testigo silencioso.

Ja. La vida era una lima.

Entonces Itachi hizo lo que quedaba por hacer: le guiñó, recargó su dedo índice entre sus labios y susurró 'himitsu'

Sasuke hizo algo parecido a asentir, además de más burbujas.

.-.-.

_Esa misma noche, en la cena._

Con los cuatro en la mesa, Itachi ya casi había olvidado lo sucedido esa tarde (aunque su inconsciente seguía a la defensiva)

Del otro lado de la mesa, en el regazo de Mikoto, Sasuke terminó de tragar; acto seguido, señaló a su onii-san, llamando la atención de sus padres. Fugaku preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Sasuke abrió la boquita.

—I…Itachi.—dijo por primera vez en su corta existencia.

Para Mikoto y Fugaku fue perturbadoramente encantador. Para Itachi fue aterrador.

Mikoto iba a felicitarlo y a emocionarse como cualquier madre lo haría, pero el gremlin continuó.

—romipo…—dijo sin acento.—crista…

Ah…. Ahora el desgraciado era superdotado. Sin L, pero frase en pasado y toda la cosa, no?

Y además, una acusación en telegrama.

Traidor.

Textualmente, esas fueron las primeras palabras de Sasuke.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Diccionario****: **

**Himitsu: **Secreto.

**Tatami: **esa cosa que usan para recubrir el piso de las casas japonesas.

**Kakoii: **Genial, 'cool'. Actitud Sasuke, se podría decir.

**Onii-san: **Hermano mayor con respeto. Si lo ponen con una sola i, entonces estarían diciendo 'honorable demonio' XD aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre un demonio y un hermano mayor (XD te quiero, Aniki)

… mmm… ojalá les haya gustado.

Dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, dinero, derechos de autor de Itachi,… Reviews… son más que aceptados.

Matta aou nee!!


	6. Kaachan

**N/A:** ¡Feliz 10 de mayo!... atrasado.

O por lo menos, en mi país, se celebra el 10 de Mayo. Entonces, para lo que no se celebra ese día en específico, tendría que poner: Feliz día de las Madres xP

Dejo esta cosa rara como 'celebración' a ese día. Ya casi están las situaciones que me pidieron, pero ahora estoy de ociosa en un lugar desconocido con un cuaderno de cinco hojas y quince servilletas; sin mis planeaciones.

**¡¡Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews!!**

**Sussane.x**-chan: XDD no creo merecerlo. Qué bueno que te gustó. Domou-!

**Anzaleth**-chan: (owo que bonito Nick) Domou Arigatou-!

**Shadow Noir Wing**-chan to **Sakura**-chan: ¡Perdón! Hasta ahora recuerdo lo del Fic. Terminando de transcribir esto, me voy para allá. Domou-!

**Akane-sakura**-chan: Domou-! XD

**Physis**-san: Me gustó tu comentario, me subió mucho el ánimo. Trataré de no poner muchas palabras en japonés, pero a veces pienso que es muy necesario. Domou-!

**Taia-**chan: XDD 'malvado niño menso' no pudiste describirlo mejor. Domou-!

**Xabax**-chan: o.o wow. XD esas cosas suelen pasar. (Quien inventó la tarea, una de dos: o era alguien sin vida que necesitaba sufrir en casa, o un sádico. Y ahora que lo pienso, un masoquista. Sea como fuere, era un desgraciado -o-) Desafortunadamente, Mikoto-san está en contra del castigo físico pero… creo que por Sasuke hará una excepción (ella está de acuerdo en que Itachi es inocente XD) Domou-!

**Alegria3**-chan: X3 Domou-!

**KiOoOoOo**-chan: owo domou-!

**Shinzen-san**-chan: ¿Crisis de Identidad? o.o… Mmm… tal vez sea momento de que también me dé una XP estaré buscando nuevo Nick. 'menudo bastardo' XDDD hasta ahora el adjetivo que más me gusta para el gremlin. Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n Domou-!

**Atori-chan-**chan: Gracias por contestarme, en verdad pensé que te habías molestado. Pude dormir. n.n Domou-!

**Sakura-blakee**-chan: XDDDD Claro, puro amor fraternal, ¿Qué más? Domou-!

**Yuriyoko**-chan: o.o en serio?! Ah! Me siento importante XD Muchísimas gracias, todo un honor recibir tu primer review! (o.o si es lo que es, nee?) Domou-!

**Iria (DarkLady-Iria)-**chan: XP Domou-!

**Rolly-kun**-san: oOo mi primer lector…Tu review me gustó mucho. n.n Domou-!

**Omtatelo**-senpai: XD me gusta que te haya gustado. Domou-!

Sou, volviendo al tema…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**VI. 'Kaa-chan'**

Auch.

Si Shisui fuera Itachi, entonces eso debía doler en más de una forma.

Lo que hasta apenas tres segundos atrás era un Itachi raramente feliz, gritando a media tarde '_¡Más alto, Shisui, más alto!'_ ahora era un Uchiha con el ego decaído y mordiendo tierra; literal.

Pequeño Itachi había caído de su columpio favorito (por supuesto, ya no tan columpio ni tan preferido). Aquello fue tan inesperado que no alcanzó a recordar la presencia de ninguna de sus extremidades: ni manos ni pies se interpusieron entre el cielo y el suelo; tampoco entró en razón y olvidó completamente el genio ninja que poseía, y todas esas lecciones de _'Como caer de un árbol de 10 metros a lo gato.'_ Fueron pagadas en vano.

Ni de gemir le dio tiempo.

Eso sí, vio su compacta vida caminar frente a sus ojos. Desde que sintió la brisa vespertina y los buenos momentos sin Sasuke, su casa (no influenciado por la visa panorámica del barrio Uchiha), cuando Mikoto era sólo para él y cuando era hijo único (Itachi logró sacar una efímera conclusión sobre entendida de la espinita arruinadora de su vida… pero no se atrevió a formular respuestas concretas).

Después de un golpe seco y por demás terroso, Shisui escuchó un casi inaudible 'hump'.

El cuerpecito inerte llamado Itachi estaba tieso y desde el impacto no se movía. Shisui lamentó no traer reloj para especificar la hora de muerte. Él se llevó las uñas a la boca y pensó: '_¡Qué horror! maté a Uchiha Itachi._' Luego miró a ambos lados de la calle vacía. '_Él me atacó_' murmuró planeando una historia que le limpiara la conciencia y le hiciera quedar impune. '_Sí, se volvió loco y comenzó a atacarme y necesitaba defenderme. Legítima defensa…' _Claro que era más creíble un suicidio por parte de Itachi a que Shisui le había vencido. '_Fue un accidente' _Sí, la verdad. '_Qué genial… maté a Uchiha Itachi.' _¿Cuántas personas podían penar eso?

Shisui analizó a Itachi.

Estaba ahí.

En una pose extrañamente natural para alguien caído. Itachi había pasado a ser un típico niño descuidado y accidentado por una exigencia absurda, inhibida por una sensación de grandeza que le hizo llegar a pensar que desde su insignificante columpio podía llegar hasta una nube y, tal vez, un poco más lejos.

Shisui guardó silencio. Dejó que el aire opacara el pequeño desperfecto, para después de saber que el saco arrumbado aún respiraba, echarse a reír.

Es que…

¿Alguien ha visto a un Itachi disparado a propulsión, evadiendo por fracciones de segundo la gravedad, para luego ceder a ella y caer en tierra con la cara, sin la mínima intención de defenderse?

Fue como si le faltaran nervios al pequeño Uchiha.

Itachi despabiló, tembló y comenzó a incorporarse apoyándose en sus codos.

Terminando sus burlas, Shisui recuperó la compostura a medias.

—Perdón… e-s…. que…. ¡D-Debiste ver tu cara!

Shisui se agachó y le extendió la mano.

—Te ayudo.

No obtuvo ni un gruñido de respuesta. Itachi se levantó como sus huesitos pudieron y con una muñeca torcida, hizo ademán de alejar a su (ex) amigo. Se limpió la tierra de la cara, de la ropa y sin mirar a Shisui emprendió el camino a casa.

Caminó lo más normalmente que pudo, sin hace caso al tobillo decadente. Esquivó a toda persona con el potencial de preguntarle '_¿Estás bien, Itachi-kun?_'

Cuando llegó al portal de su hogar, inició la tortura de quitarse las sandalias, aturdiendo deditos torcidos, alcanzados por brazos trabados. Luego, acomodó sus cosas donde la intuición le indicaba.

Supo que Sasuke-gremlin-monstro estaba invernando desde la entrada. Todo había recuperado la quietud tan habitual de la residencia Uchiha. Consecuencia de ello era que Fugaku estaba en la cocina, viendo el televisor por primera vez en un año. Itachi se asomó y escudriñó la zona, al no encontrar lo que quería, preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Y mamá?

—Salió desde que te dejó en la academia. No sé a qué hora vuelva.—respondió sin dignarse a mirar a su hijo.

—Entiendo.… Gracias.

Plan B.

Itachi buscó un cojín cómodo, y con todo el dolor de su espaldita, se sentó a un lado de la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres.

Pasadas las nuevas de la noche, Mikoto pasó delante sin notar a Itachi. Para entonces, el Uchiha ya era parte del inmueble. La segunda vez que pasó, volvió sobre sus pasos y justito ahí lo percibió.

—¿Itachi? ¿Qu-Qué haces ahí escondidito, eh?

No dijo nada. Se paró, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la recamara. Sentó a su madre sobre la cama y se cercioró que nadie viniera del pasillo. Cerró la puerta.

—Nee, Itachi-chan, qué fue lo…

Fuerte, pero discreta, succión de aire.

—¡¡Shidui me tidó del columdio!!—confesó, llorando a moco tendido. El conflicto del habla se lo debía al mordisco en la lengua, provocado cuando su mandíbula impactó, lo ocultó para no perder respeto ni orgullo frente a papá. Cojeando llegó al regazo de Mikoto.

Ella lo aceptó como siempre y revisó sus heridas.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—Estábamos jugando… y-y… Shisui me empujó muy fuerte.—contó, sacando la lengua como felino sin dientes; sorbiéndose la nariz cada dos palabras.

—Aww… Pobre de mi Itachi-chan. ¿Por qué no pusiste tus manitas?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Importaban los detalles?

—No… no se me ocurrió….

Para entonces, Itachi ya estaba resignado a dejarse querer. Mikoto lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su adolorida cabecita, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más.

—Hay que bañarte. Luego te curaré, te daré un tecito que te quitará el dolor y mañana quedarás como nuevo, ¿Está bien?

—Hai…

Itachi se permitió consentirse más de lo que tenía planeado. Inclusive se permitió sonreír.

.-.-.

_**Años Después**_

Itachi se había estrellado contra una puerta. Su nariz estaba más aplastada de la cuenta. Sus rodillas flaquearon, pero su orgullo le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, aunque por arriba, la cabeza quedó algo inconsciente.

Jashin-sama bendiga las bandanas.

El responsable del accidente notó al Uchiha, quien se limitó a mirarle feo.

—Un… waruii nee. No sabía que estabas ahí, un.—se disculpó el rubio, como deber a un compañero de la misma organización.—aunque ya deberías checarte la vista.—agregó, tomando en cuenta que el accidente había sido con la puerta del refrigerador. Deidara se alejó felizmente con su encargo.

¿Desde cuándo el refrigerador era tan grande…? O más bien, ¿Desde cuándo él era tan pequeño…?

No, la primera.

Itachi huyó a su recamara, cerró su puerta hibrida entre oriental con perilla-madera. Y del otro lado se recargó en ella, cayendo lentamente, terminando sentado, observando la obscuridad.

Deidara del mal. Abrió la puerta como hambreado. Todo para sacar una manzana.

Justo en la sien.

Tranquilo, no era para llorar. Sólo estaba aturdido….

Respiró hondo, ahogó más de una pena, encerrándose en sí mismo.

…Por un momento quiso olvidarlo.

Mikoto ya no estaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Diccionario.**

**Waruii nee: **es como perdón, pero con desfachatez.

Listo!

XP el próximo ya es pedido.

Matta aou nee!!

P.D.: Reviews!


	7. Soy la Comadreja

**N/A:** ¡Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

Eh sacrificado mi querido examen de biología del reino Plantae (Kya! Nos ataca!) Para entregar el oneshot a tiempo. XD Disfrútenlo mucho, por favor.

…Konnichi wa (Para lo que no lo sabían, 'konnichi wa' significa "_En este día_") Omedetou!

Quiero decir:

Feliz Día Internacional del Itachi

XD bueno, internacional tal vez no, pero de que es día del Itachi, nadie me lo discute.

**¡Muchas Gracias por sus hermosísimos Reviews! **

_Por cierto, se suponía que esto debía decirlo al inicio del Fic, pero bueno xP Si a alguien le molesta que ponga 'chan' al final de su nombre, sólo hágamelo saber. _

**nekoaiko**-chan (Sigo escribiendo ò.o7 XD este fic es adictivo de escribir, debo confesar. Saludos a tu novio, Domou!) **Sakura-blakee**-chan (¿En serio? owo no pensé que causara eso… Saludos para ti también n.n, Domou!) **Anzaleth**-chan (XD la bestia estaba dormitando xDD Esta vez si hace de las tuyas, espero te guste. Domou!) **Shadow Noir Wing**-chan (Ya casi, ya merito termino de leer tu fic. Sólo tengo que tomarme calmantes para no saltar sobre Alexis-chan o.ó Domou!) **xabax**-chan ( no sufrió mucho, nee? Domou!) **Shizen-san**-chan (XDDD "¿Por qué fue un accidente…no?" Eso está para ponerse en la escena anterior. Domou!) **silent-movie**-chan (Domou Aritatou! n.n) **sussane.x**-chan (o/o 'sama' sonna koto XDDD creo que todos en nuestra vida tuvimos alguna aventura con un columpio. Domou!) **Eiko**-chan (owo me fascino tu carita :9. Domou n.n) **Hisoka Aneko**-chan (XDDD Domou**!) ****Jemima-Phantom-Opera**-chan (Ya trabajo en la idea o.o XD bueno, un poco cambiada, pero espero igual que te guste. Domou!) **Liari-Zero**-kun (XDD Domou!) **Ryuusai**-chan (o.o wow, estás aquí xD Muchísimas gracias por comentar por aquí. Espero que hagas más fic de Naruto. Domou!) **kaedelb**-chan (O/O … en serio… no tengo palabras para tu review… Muchísimas Gracias… Y sí, XD esos dos fueron dibujados el uno para el otro. De nuevo, mil gracias, en serio. Domou!) **omtatelo**-senpai (o.o échale ganas a tu trabajo y continua pronto también :3 Domou!)

Ese One-shot va dedicado a: **sussane.x**, por dar la idea del berrinche.

Ahora si, entremos en materia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**VII. Soy la Comadreja **

­—Yo lo entiendo, créeme; alguna vez tuve tu edad. —Itachi se recargó en la mesa con los codos. —Pero a veces hay que ceder. Si, no te miento: duele. Duele profundamente en el alma, igual que ese poema… ¿lo has escuchado?

Sasuke negó.

— ¿No? ¿Pues qué te enseñan en la escuela? Ese que empieza: '_Quiero morir cuando decline el día…' _Y termina: '_Cuando la vida dice aún: soy tuya, aunque sepamos bien que nos traiciona.' _

Sasuke se sonrojó.

—Ah, si. Que el niño no va a la escuela, se queda a ser mimado por mamá. Yo también lo hice un tiempo, luego entré en la academia. Más bien, me metieron. Por que—baja la voz. — ¿Sabes? Siendo veterinario se gana más.

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojitos.

—Tal vez me enviaron ahí para deshacerse de mí. Y un día, después de clases, kaa-san me dijo 'Tendrás un hermanito.'—Baja mirada. —fue un descuido mío, debo admitirlo. Debí decirle "_¡No, yo me quedo en casa!" _Para evitar tal abominación. Nunca debí dejar en casa a solas a esos dos. Un día estas jugando en la cocina mientras te preparan el almuerzo, al otro te envían a la academia y al rato un monstruo con inmunidad hogareña babea tus deberes.

Sasuke le miró, expectante.

Itachi le miró, compasivo.

—Pero no es nada personal; me caes bien, es tu trabajo yo entiendo. Aunque Iruka-sensei nunca me cree cuando le digo '_Mi hermano menor se comió mi tarea.' _Tengo que inventar excusas más extravagantes. Claro que también podría rehacerlos, pero eso es para perdedores y gente con mucho tiempo libre, y viene siendo lo mismo.

Sasuke miró incómodo a Itachi.

—A eso voy, no te desesperes. —Itachi se lleva la cuchara a la boca, recargándola en su labio inferior. —Debes aprender desde ahora: la vida puede parecer injusta, pero al final siempre obtienes algo. La vida exige sacrificios. 'equivalencia de intercambio' o algo así me dijeron. En termino de hermano mayor se refiere a compartir, o sea, la mitad. Y eso se mide en el tamaño; quiero decir, soy más grande que tú, por lo tanto necesito mayor porción.

Sasuke pareció medio adormilado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? Pues te aguantas. Soy tu hermano mayor y me tienes que escuchar. Cuando tú tengas tu propio hermano menor podrás hacer con él lo que te plazca, y al ser el hermano mayor del mayor, entonces yo podría tenerlo como esclavo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Ten cuidado, pronto te mandaran a la academia y cuando regresemos nos dirán que tendremos que repartir todo entre tres, quedas advertido.

Sasuke lucía aterrado.

—No estaría tan mal. Seriamos tres… y tendrías que rogar por que fuera otro niño, de ser niña, mi quiero Sasuke-san, quedarías como teriyaki en sándwich. —Hace gesto de asco. —nadie te haría caso, vamos, ni yo te haría caso y eso que te estimo. Las niñas son adorables y yo ocuparía mi tiempo libre protegiéndola y más adelante cazaría a sus pretendientes.

Sasuke le miró exasperado.

—Está bien. Volviendo al tema.

Itachi toma la cuchara con la mano izquierda y apunta a la mitad. Sasuke niega.

— ¿Mm? Es exactamente la mitad. Te diré una cosa, Sasuke-san, tienes suerte de que yo sea tu hermano: se medir la mitad exacta de las cosas.

Sasuke no notó su contradicción y fingió escuchar.

—De algo debe servir que yo sea el mayor… sólo será un pequeño corte, ni lo sentirás, es más, cierra los ojos.

Sasuke los mantuvo bien abiertos, fijos en la cuchara.

— ¿No? ¡Ese es mi hermano! Afrontando la realidad despierto.

Pero justo cuando pequeño Itachi iba a ejercer presión para separar la mitad, Sasuke rompió en un prolongado y estruendoso "Bua"

Fugaku, después de 15 segundos, irrumpe en la cocina con el periódico aún en la mano.

—Demonios, Itachi. Dale el maldito pastel a tu hermano.

Fugaku se va, queriendo taparse los oídos.

Fugaku tenía suerte: Mikoto no estaba.

Itachi mira despreciativamente a Sasuke. Le acerca el plato y azota la cuchara para Sasuke. Este termina de llorar e Itachi se cruza de brazos.

Un bastardo. Eso era su hermano.

¡Eso no se iba a quedar así!...

Al menos Itachi tenía que desquitarse.

Se plantó con las palmas abiertas frente al gremlin, quien ya tenía en su super cuchara la primera porción lista para llevársela a la boca, le miró lo más feo que su amor fraternal le permitió y articuló, con la mandíbula tensa:

—Disfrútalo, hermanito (Por que será lo último que comas)

Sasuke le mantuvo los ojos negros, luego, con una precisión envidiable le embarró la cuchara llena de crema en la nariz. Itachi hizo bizcos; miró a Sasuke. La sangré le hirvió.

— ¡¿Y A TI QUÈ TE PASA?! ¡¿Le das limosna a tu hermano mayor?!... ¿esas tenemos, no? Pues, ¿sabes qué? No quiero tu estúpida limosna, egoísta hermano menor.

Indignado, Itachi se encerró en su recamara. Se recargó sobre la puerta y observó su nariz con desagrado.

Sí, claro.

Él, Itachi, Rebajarse a comer las sobras de su hermano.

Ja, que risa. Ja Ja Ja Ja… Ja…

Ja…

…Ja…

J…

¿Acaso era chocolate blanco el trocito que se asomaba entre la crema de vainilla?

Y el olor…

En realidad sólo se desprendía un aroma cremosamente frío, pero era suficiente para hacerlo más antojable.

Itachi apretó los parpados. Se llevó el dado índice a la cara y sin meditarlo un poquito, lamió el condenado trozo de pastel.

Estaba tal y como le gustaba; dulce, helado… la laminita de chocolate tronó lentamente entre las muelas y la paseó por la boca hasta que se deshizo y la última gota de saliva con sabor se esfumó por la garganta. Era dolorosamente delicioso.

Agotada la porción, el pequeño Uchiha se quedó inmóvil y su 'victoria' le supo amarga. Los inicio de ojearas se acentuaron y los ojitos se hundieron más en las cuencas. Completando un gesto profundamente triste…

—A veces me desprecio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Diccionario: 

**Kaa-san: **mamá.

**Sasuke-san: **Sr. Sasuke. Itachi lo dice como burla.

**N/A: **Lo que dice Itachi al final, tiene como base un chiste de Quino.

XD lo intenté.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado! Y sí, aun queda peque Ita-chan para ratito.

Ya saben…

Sugerencias, amenazas, comentarios, reviews, son más que aceptados.

Matta aou nee!

P.D.: Por cierto, me surgió una duda hace poquito o.o XDD ¿Cuál de todos los shots les ha gustado más?

P.D2: Si todo va bien, el prox. capítulo será de Itachi cuidando a Sasuke xD ya casi lo logro.


	8. Es lo que parece

**N/A**: O.O… caray… 100… cien… XD me siento grande. En verdad, muchas gracias. (Si pudiera dibujar como Arakawa Hiromu-san, pondría una vaquita llorando de felicidad) Nee, minna-sama, no saben lo feliz que han hecho a esta Arashi n/n Dômo Arigatô Gozaimashita.

**¡Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!** (Preguntaba lo del 'chan' por que no sé como es cada quien. Puede haber personas que las que no les guste.)

**Silent-movie-chan** (n.n Dômo!)** asterlicia09**-chan (Dios… me siento en la cima del mundo cuando leo tus reviews. Me dejas sin palabras y me siento ridícula; sin poder contestarte coherentemente y mis gracias se quedan notablemente cortos. Seguiré escribiendo, tenlo por seguro y será gracias a ti. Domô!) **Shin**-chan (jajajajaja, te la creíste. Domô) **Shadow Noir Wing**-chan (oh, lo eh intentado, créeme que si. De hecho ya voy en el capitulo dos. Perdóname, falta de tiempo y es que yo soy enfermizamente celosa. Pero ya voy a imprimir tus capis y a leerlo en mi escuelita en lugar de perder el tiempo poniendo atención en clase o escribiendo. Y para que sepas de mi avance, dejaré un review en cada capitulo. Dômo!) **Straawberryxlook**-chan (Dômo! n.n) **Ryuusai**-chan (¡¿Cómo no?! Hasta te dejé review, fue por abril si no mal recuerdo xD como no gustarme ¬ Y, sí, por favor haz más. Limón . Dômo!) **Sakura-blakee**-chan (O.o ¿Deber de compartir? Alguien se lo hubiera dicho a mi hermanito mayor TT a mi no me daba nadita, XD no le reclamo nada, es un buen hermano mayor xD Dômo!) **Jemima-Phantom-Opera**-chan (Continua tu fic, por favor! Ya quiero el segundo capítulo! Dômo!) **Shizen**-chan (XDDD dômo!) **sussane.x**-chan (n.n dômo!) **omtatelo**-senpai (XD sip, fue por esa caricatura. Era muy molesta o.o pero el diablo sin pantalones era estúpidamente genial xD Dômo!) **xabax**-chan (XD n-n dômo!) **Atori**-chan (o.o lo eh pensado XD y me dan ganas de hacer un "extra" shot para cuando esto termine, no es tan mala idea. Dômo!) **xXkathXx**-chan (me dejaste doble! Muchísimas gracias! Y gracias por prestarme a Itachi-san un ratito para mis desquicios n.n Dômo!) **criss**-chan (n.n Dômo!)

Buee… volviendo a la realidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**VIII**. '**Es** lo que parece'

Un diez de octubre en la tarde, Itachi se levantó abruptamente.

No es que él haya querido (aceptemos que nadie desea ser despertado así) por que después de su leche tibia, un cuento corto de Mikoto y unos mimos en la cabeza, Itachi se desentendía del mundo. (Sí, Itachi-chan tomaba una siesta de aproximadamente cuatro horas después de la academia) Y, literalmente, la aldea podía estar cayéndose y él no reaccionaría a ningún estímulo indirecto, tales como personas gritando, kunais al aire, rugidos aterradores del Kyuubi, Namikaze Minato ejecutando una técnica suicida en su pequeño Naruto recién nacido, jônin muriendo indiscriminadamente… digo, mero ejemplo ocasional.

'_Hay que picarle las costillas co__n la escoba.' _Había _bromeado _Fugaku (por que de que lo había intentado, lo-había-intentado y ni así conseguía volverlo a la vida real). Para llevarlo a clases, despertar a Itachi era menester de todas las mañanas; Mikoto encargaba la misión a Fugaku para que éste no estuviera entrometiendo su ego en la cocina mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. '_Mi-chan, se te va a quemar eso; Mi-chan, se me va a hacer tarde; Mi-chan, tengo hambre._' Para evitarse el farfullo, su estrategia era más que válida. A veces concluía que tenía, más bien, tres hijos de los cuales ocuparse.

Después de casi mil '_Oi, Itachi, despierta.´_ Fugaku llamaba a su querida esposa cuando se hacia tarde y ella, con pasar su mano por la frente, apartando su flequillo y juntando brevemente su mejilla con el borreguito durmiente, éste entreabría los ojos y susurraba somnoliento: '_cinco minutos más.´_

Ahora, esa misma mano tibia se apoyaba en sus mejillas. Itachi entornó su mirada, debilitada por la oscuridad, y vio a Mikoto con un semblante cariñosamente atormentado.

—Itachi-chan, lamento despertarte pero hay una emergencia… quise evitar pedírtelo, verás… tengo que salir, ¿Cuidarías a Sasuke-chan mientras regreso?

Itachi asintió aun sin saber que le habían pedido.

—Arigatô nee.

—a-aja…

Cuando supo que Mikoto se había ido, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

Y en el país de los medios sueños…

Itachi recordó una conversación a medias entre mamá y papá. Fugaku decía algo acerca de '_quédate aquí', _pero eso había sido hace más de tres horas atrás.

Itachi se incorporó y miró de puntitas por su ventana: a la lejanía, las casas se quemaban.

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón, sintió miedo.

Si Mikoto lo había dejado ahí, es que era un lugar seguro, y si ella se había atrevido a investigar el paradero de su marido, es que la situación ya no era tan peligrosa (la Uchiha no era egoísta como para dejar huérfanos a sus dos hijos)

Seguramente sus padres volverían, mientras; y según lo que recordaba, debía cuidar a su hermanito menor.

Se levantó de su cama y fue a la cueva del monstruo (la habitación contigua) abrió tímidamente la puerta, con cuidado de no rechinarla. Dejó que un poco de luz se filtrara desde el corredor.

Su enmamelucado hermano yacía sobre su futon. Tenía las manitas abiertas y las piernas naturalmente extendidas. No se notaba la respiración, nada delataba algún signo vital… ¿Sería? Según, había escuchado, los milagros existen.

Abrió la puerta olvidando cualquier discreción y encontró la luz: Sasuke estaba babeando, o séase; estaba vivo.

Demonios.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior y miró el techo sin inmutar la cabeza. Mala hierba nunca muere.

Suspiró decepcionado y abandonó toda esperanza junto con la habitación…

Bueno, había que preparar todo para cuando Sasuke-san (amo y señor de las burbujitas con baba) despertara. La pregunta aquí era: ¿Cómo hacía eso?

Por lo poco que conocía a su otôto, Itachi tenía la certeza de que con comida y televisión, el niño estaría feliz (Sasuke observaba e imitaba a su padre perfectamente).

Por la televisión no se preocupaba. Estaba en la cocina y no se movería de ahí (A menos, claro, que una brecha interdimensional apareciera de improviso, succionando el aparato, teletransportándola a otro tiempo en el que las televisiones no existían como las conocían, por ejemplo; eran Sony) Itachi sólo pensó en una vaga posibilidad, simplemente podría desaparecer.

Fue a la cocina, se asomó por el marco de la puerta y ahí estaba… la miró feo, en una clara amenaza de '¡No te atrevas a desaparecer!' (¡Temed, televisores, ante la mirada Itachi!)

Luego, estaba la encrucijada alimenticia. Según su experiencia cincoañera, Itachi tenía una conciencia abstracta sobre la existencia del refrigerador. Era un edifico blanco-percudido, parado junto al lavatrastes. Su funcionamiento rayaba a las sobrenaturalidad: tan simple como abrir la puerta y ¡Voila! Ahí estaba su bocadillo favorito, como esperándolo.

A veces lo que deseaba no se encontraba y necesitaba ser paciente, por la tarde (hora sospechosa en que llegaba su madre de hacer las compras) su querido dango reaparecía para ser calentado. Fuera de ello, pequeño Itachi ignoraba el mecanismo de su dispensador. Hasta este punto, el Uchiha pensaba que la vida era fácil.

Abrió la puerta con relativa facilidad. La luz y el frío le aturdieron. Y cuando el brillo abandonó sus ojos e inspeccionó los pisos buscando leche, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Todos los cartoncitos estaban marcados con una vaca mirando a la nada con sus ojitos sin alma, pintados; Itachi asumió que por ser como era (y no precisamente en lo fisiológico) Sasuke no estaba preparado para tragar la leche que él tomaba. Si tan sólo MIkoto le hubiese dejado algún cartón una nota como: '_Para Sasuke-san' _ la vida sería aún más bella.

Pensó por un momento y fue cuando Nuki se atravesó, ronroneando entre sus piernas. La lógica Itachi razonó así: Nuki era un gato. Como gato, tomaba en un trastecito especial en el jardín, por lo tanto la leche del trastecito era especial; para mal o para bien. (Itachi prefirió ignorar la hipótesis que sugería la procedencia de la leche especial: el refrigerador, del mismo cartón de la vaca)

Problema resuelto.

Se escabulló hasta el pórtico del jardín trasero y hurtó deliberadamente el trastecito, frente a la atónita mirada del gato y sus mudos reclamos. Itachi quería disculparse sinceramente con el animalito, pero su personalidad se lo impidió.

Tomó un banquito, giró la perilla de la estufa y sobre un contenedor metálico comenzó a calentar el futuro alimento de su hermanito durmiente. Itachi se sentía útil. Lo dejaría unos minutos (lo que en cifras adultas significa una o dos horas)

Suspiró, satisfecho de sí mismo.

El cómo iba a tomarse la leche Sasuke no era precisamente un misterio. Al igual que las criaturas pequeñas con cuatro extremidades, Sasuke debía lamer a pausados, pero rítmicos lengüetazos el contenido. Itachi era un buen hermano mayor y cumpliría con sus obligaciones, el que Sasuke careciera de instinto de sobrevivencia, era otra cosa.

Y sí, el Uchiha también ignoró su teoría acerca de la incapacidad de su hermano sobre lamer, lo que le adjudicaría el deber de hacerlo beber a traguitos goteros. Pero aquello significaría contacto humano, el cual el desaprobaba. Por supuesto, a excepción de su madre.

El por qué no había leche para Sasuke en la casa, era algo que Itachi no comprendería hasta mucho después.

Pequeño Itachi se recargó en la pared y miró de reojo la caverna del gremlin. ¿Qué estaría soñando? La verdad dudaba que Sasuke pudiera soñar. A juzgar por sus reacciones en el mundo real, parecía que la realidad de su hermano era tan irreal como un sueño. Entonces… ¿Sasuke soñaba coherentemente? Quiero decir; ¿Sasuke soñaba que estaba en la realidad de Itachi? (Por que eso de llorar por necesidades como el hambre, frío, sueño e incomodidad eran reacciones caprichosas —Por no decir primitivas

— que Mikoto sólo le consentía por ser nuevo en esto de estar vivo) Era una equivalencia válida… Pero era más lógico pensar que no soñaba… fuera como fuese la realidad de sus sueños…

_.-Sueño de Sasuke-. _

_Un itachi pensando en qué sueña Sasuke _(gesto de incomodidad por parte del niño en el futon)

_.-Fin del sueño de Sasuke-. _

Y si soñaba algo, seguramente era una estupidez.

Mejor iba a revisar cómo estaba su otouto, con eso de que una vez lo encontró ahogándose con el mismísimo aire, ya no confiaba en que podría dejarlo mantenerse vivo solo.

No dados diez pasos hasta la sala, Itachi resbaló con una pelota, la cual Fugaku usaba para hipnotizar a su pequeñito (Sasuke miraba como algo milagroso a la pelota rosa que subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba…) todas las noches para llevarlo a su futon sin ninguna clase de protesta.

Nada grave en una situación normal. Itachi se habría sentido muy ridículo por bajar la guardia, haría un movimiento impensable para salvarse de tocar suelo, luego se avergonzaría de sí mismo por unos minutos para continuar su importante misión.

Lamentable, pero no fue así. Lo que la pelota de aspecto relativamente inocente suscitó esa tarde, dejó una desesperanza en Itachi que jamás recobraría. El Uchiha juzgó retorcida la reacción en cadena que pasó a continuación.

Al no conseguir el equilibrio necesario para volver sobre sus pasos, Itachi se fue para atrás, casi subrealistamente. Sus pies se desentendieron del suelo por fracciones de segundos fatales. Mientras, su cabecita terminó por impactar con la pared continua.

Cuando la parte baja de su espalda tocó por fin el piso y su cabeza se plantó de nuevo en su cuello; sobre él, colgado en la pared, comenzó a moverse vertiginosamente una colección de kunais enmarcados.

Antes de, invariablemente, caerse, él sólo alcanzó a pensar, sin respirar: 'Oh, no.'

Aparte de romperse y que los kunai cayeron de pico, insinuando una lluvia destructiva, el sonido fue tan estridente, que Itachi apretó los parpados sólo esperando el inminente "Bua" de su hermanito.

Esperó, paciente.

…

Nada. Ni un indicio.

Excelente. El destino no confabulaba en su contra.

Suspiró aliviado y sólo hasta entonces notó que le dolía la cabeza. Frunció el seño y se desahogó en un llano "auch."

—¡¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA!!.—se escuchó por toda la aldea.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente a él le tocó ser Uchiha Itachi?

Itachi arqueó una ceja. Una de dos: o su hermano tenía oído de tísico y era tan extraordinario que sólo reaccionaba ante ondas menores, o sencillamente era de efecto retardado.

—Ya voy, ya voy, ya te escuché.—por Jashin-sama, eso sonó igual a su madre.

Itachi se detuvo un momento y se sintió mareado. Pobrecito de él, ¿En qué lo estaban convirtiendo?

Luego de arrastrar de los bracitos a Sasuke hasta la sala (cabe mencionar que no paró de llorar en todo el proceso) Itachi lo acomodó boca arriba en una mantita acolchonada que él mismo había colocado previamente.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke-san? Estás muy pesado. No sé cómo es que kaa-chan te aguanta.—Sí, en todos los sentidos posibles se refirió Itachi.

Itachi se sentó estilo _"El pensador"_ a un lado de la cama improvisada y su estrategia era la misma que la de su padre: dejarlo llorar hasta la muerte mental. Y si el llanto planeaba dejarlo sordo, Itachi rogaría que los efectos no tardaran tanto.

Una hora después, Itachi notó que Sasuke desconocía la fatiga y era más factible que el Uchiha saliera a implorarle al Kyuubi que lo tragara vivo, antes de que Sasuke cediera.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Sasuke? ¿Eh?

Sasuke sollozó un poco y le extendió los brazos a su hermano. 'cárgame', tradujo Itachi.

—Ya te lo dije, estás muy pesado.

Más lloriqueos. Itachi bufó, no podía cargarlo pero…

El Uchiha mayor acercó dos de sus dedos a las manitas abiertas del monstruo. Sasuke notó el acto de su hermano inédito y en su psicología de bebé, se sintió bien.

—Quédate calladito hasta que tu comida esté lista, ¿si?—hacia quince minutos que estaba lista.

Sasuke rió, Itachi no lo tomó personal. Y todo iba bien. Itachi sintió que su gremlin favorito (¿Quién escribió eso?) empezaba a acaparar más su brazo….

¡No! Espera, espera, espera, tranquilo…

Dedos de Itachi recién llevados a la boca de Sasuke, a un paso de su interior.

Itachi jaló débilmente.

No, no, no, no….

…

¡Ahg! Qué asco.

Itachi se paró rápidamente y se limpió la saliva con su playera.

—¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!

Continuación del llanto.

Era oficial, Itachi JAMÁS tendría hijos.

Entonces, con todo el dolor de su corazoncito, Itachi se dio cuenta que tendría que arrastrar a su hermanito hasta la cocina para enajenarlo con la magia de la televisión. Emprendió el viaje hasta ahí, calculando la distancia. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

Desde la puerta, Itachi vio algo que lo traumaría para el resto de sus días; algo que lo marcaría inclusive para tomarlo en cuenta en su perfil de la forma a llenar de Akatsuki; algo tan horrible que casi le arranca un grito desde el fondo de la garganta, opacando los genes Uchiha: la televisión ya no estaba.

—P-pero…

Itachi inspeccionó donde había estado y pasó la mano por el vacío para asegurarse que en verdad no estaba.

No. En verdad había desaparecido.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Aún estupefacto, se subió al banquito y vació la leche hirviendo en la tacita del gato.

—Sasuke, no creerás lo que no vi en la cocina.

Dejó el traste cerca de la carita del niño. Ya, si Sasuke no quería tomar, era su problema, no el de Itachi. Volvió a sentarse y después de treinta minutos de ininterrumpida agonía, Itachi decidió intervenir nuevamente.

—¿Qué te gustaba de la televisión, Sasuke? Se sincero. ¿Los colorees, o los tipitos de sexo dudoso saltando en un fondo sospechosamente verde?

Sasuke calló de golpe. Y se rió otra vez, haciendo más burbujitas. Mm. El mensaje era ambiguo, pero Itachi concluyó que el tema de la televisión le agradaba bastante a su adicto-menor. ¡Qué maravilla! Así que compartían algo más que la sangre.

—¿los colores?

Sasuke 'negó'

—Ah, entonces los…

Sasuke 'asintió'

—Ya veo.

Sasuke hizo un gesto incómodo y comenzó a lloriquear.

Ojala que esa no fuese una insinuación de querer un show improvisado, con Itachi imitando a los peluches mutantes. No, prefería morir. Además… (Itachi sonrió maliciosamente) su género estaba MUY bien definido, según había comentado Shisui en la ducha de los vestidores. Ante eso Sai no tendría más remedio que decir: "eso es algo de lo que no deberías estar avergonzado."

Pero conociendo el pasivo llanto de su hermano, Itachi ya podía adivinar que algo estaba mal. Y fue cuando vislumbró a la araña grande, fea y ciega escalando la carita de (su) Sasuke.

Vaya, hasta a él le dio asco-miedo.

Automáticamente se llevó las manos a los pies y al no encontrar zapato, sandalia y/o guarache al pie, Itachi fue a la cocina y regresó a la sala con un cuchillo en la mano. Se puso en cuatro patas sobre Sasuke, la araña ya estaba en el tatami; torturando al gremlin desde la oreja.

Itachi apuntó.

—No te muevas, otouto.

El resto de las luces se encendieron; el frío de la noche se escabulló desde la puerta principal. Mikoto ahogó un grito y Fugaku no reaccionó como debiera, ante la escena de Itachi con un cuchillo en mano, sobre su hermano; similar a una declaración del "club". Sasuke sobre actuaba su sufrimiento.

El silencio habló con su propia voz.

—Ah…. Yo…. —miró sus rodillas, y aunque no lo era, se sintió culpable. Tomó una postura decente y dijo lo que quedaba: —Esto no es lo que parece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Me duele la mano! XD

Sí, una continuación más para la próxima. Espero que quede MUCHO mejor.

u.- en verdad, lo intenté.

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios, televisores, dinero, críticas y patentes de Itachi, además de reviws, son más que aceptados.

P.D: Hoy vi una chica en mi noble institución con una chamarra del Clan Uchiha o.o fue inspirador XD

P.DII: O.o esta vez abucé de los paréntesis.

Jaa nee!


	9. El Ninja Muerto

**N/A: **Hola a todo el mundo! XD o.o tiempo sin verlos.

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! **

**omtatelo**-senpai (Domô!) **Ailei**-chan (Domô!) **xabax**-chan (lo que le pasó a la tele de los Uchihas es un misterio físico inclusive para Einstein. Sólo hay especulaciones. En cuanto a la leche… Qué dudas tienes? Itachi sólo se la robó al gato, y se le quemó en la estufa, luego se la quiso dar a Sasuke, pero Itachi pensó que su hermanito la lamería como gato, pero no fue así… XD eso fue lo que pasó. Dômo!) **sussane.x**-chan (I know… y que bueno que me dices, por que yo también ya lo estaba notando xD Pero no te apures, tengo una solución perfecta para eso. Dômo!) **Unubium**-chan (Que no le hicieron XD Domô!) **chibi-hagane**-chan (O.o tiempo sin verte! Io pensaba que el tiempo te había raptado. Que bueno que andas vivita ó.o la universidad… TT para allá voy. Domô!) **Ryuusai**-chan (XDDD… o.ó quiero fic de Naruto TT has fic de Naruto. Domou!) **Jemima-Phantom-Opera**-chan (Shu-chan… gracias por devolverme la fe en mi misma xD Dômou!) **Atori**-chan (O.o no lo había pensado así, pero tienes razón: Mikoto-san es grande xD Domou!) **Fersha Ryukaze**-chan (Domô! Gracias por tu coperancia en la encuesta del mejor capi!)

o.o aviso!:

**Penúltimo capítulo. **

Lo que significa que… el siguiente será el último!

Así que espero que disfruten mucho este!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**XI**. El Ninja muerto

…Y entonces, el tiempo quedó pulverizado en una diminuta brecha entre el silencio y la incomodidad.

Iruka, atónito por su incredulidad, abrió la boca levemente; lo suficiente para respirar en época de gripa. Los niños se miraron confundidos los unos a los otros, y cuando el mundo dio indicios de seguir su marcha, la sala de entrenamiento comenzó a inundarse de molestos susurros. El siguiente profesor en turno, mejor conocido como Asuma, acaba de entrar para llevarse a sus alumnos a la siguiente clase; en el palco, abrió lo necesario los ojos para denotar que estaba sorprendido. Inclusive su cigarrillo cayó de sus labios y bajó en picada, y de no ser por el viento del norte, habría incendiado la cabeza de uno de sus preciados estudiantes.

En el centro de tan exiliadora atención estaba Itachi, quien aún mantenía la posición adecuada para lanzar un shuriken. Se mantuvo quietecito, recorrió los ojos ajenos, rozando sus pupilas el tiempo suficiente para no considerarse contacto humano. Fue hasta que suspiró y tomó una pose normal, cuando notó lo tenso que su cuello y su espalda estaban. Al principio no quitó su carita de _¿Qué me ven?_ y conservó el ceño fruncido hasta que se encontró con la cara de Iruka. Entonces supo la existencia del grave error cometido.

—Tú, comigo; —tronó, por fin Iruka. —ustedes; vuelvan a su práctica. Asuma-senpai; se los encargo.

— ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, si.

Mientras Iruka se llevaba a empujones a Itachi, entre inocentes murmullos se escuchaban a sus espaldas:

—Asuma-sensei, ¿Qué significa ku(censura)?

—No lo digas.

— ¿Yo también puedo decir ku(censura)?

—No, no puedes. Nadie puede.

Cabe mencionar que cualquier acto/atuendo/frase y/o actitud usada por Itachi, inmediatamente se ponía de moda. Y en ese entendido ku(censurado) sería usado por toda la academia… se avecinaba una semana muy sucia.

Un Iruka irracionalmente molesto paró al Uchiha frente a su escritorio. Le indicó que no se moviera mientras él sacaba pluma y pergamino. Itachi miró escandalizado el cómo Iruka abandonaba el autocontrol y se entregaba a un enfado arcaico: Itachi nunca entendería a los adultos.

En fin.

Entre lo que había hecho y "lo que creía que había hecho", había un trecho mínimamente especificado. Finalmente, cuando su querido profesor terminó de asesinar al papel, levantó la vista algo menos escandalizado y aclarando la garganta ordenó a Itachi que se acercara. A este punto, el pequeño Uchiha se había resignado a actuar con inocente culpabilidad.

—Veras, Itachi. Dado tu vergonzoso comportamiento me correspondería castigarte; sin embargo, estas de suerte: mañana debo entregar calificaciones y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar. —apoyó los codos en el escritorio y miró comprensivamente a su alumno. —así que sólo notificaré a tus padres. Dales esta nota. —Iruka se la entregó como un carcelero le otorga sus nuevas prendas a un criminal, en ese entonces el acusado se sintió condenado. —ahora vete a tu casa y piensa seriamente en tus actos. —Itachi asintió con los ojos bien abiertos y se escabulló a paso torpe a la puerta corrediza. —e, Itachi, ¿Queda claro? Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Itachi asintió respetuosamente; salió, recogió sus cosas y emprendió el camino a casa.

…

A ver, recapitulando. Que no se repita exactamente… ¿Qué?

No sabía, pero si debía hacer "eso" para que lo mandaran temprano a casa entonces debía descubrir a conciencia cierta que había hecho.

Él estaba pacíficamente en su práctica de shuriken y como era costumbre, siempre daba en el blanco. Era innato el cálculo de las condiciones ambientales para aumentar sus posibilidades, ahumado a su velocidad. Itachi no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso, así que cuando un shuriken mal hecho se desvió y ni siquiera pegó cerca de la tabla, gritó: ku para desahogar su frustración… y ya.

Pero tanto escándalo por parte de Iruka, le hicieron pensar que llegando a su casa Mikoto iba a destruir su existencia, siendo que ella era una de las madres más razonables de Konoha.

Aunque siempre podía echar un vistazo al pergamino… una miradita no hacia daño, y si lo hacía, siempre podía contar con Shisui para que lo viera por él (después de lo sucedido con el columpio, Itachi tenía derecho hasta de pedirle suplantarlo en una misión suicida)

"_Que no vuelva a repetirse." _

¿Era su imaginación o acaso sensei había exagerado? En _repetir_ quedaba implícito que el acto ya se efectuó con anterioridad. Y ese "vuelva" le adjudicaba un crimen previo de la misma índole, era como decir "ven para acá" ni modo que para allá. "Que no se repita" habría sido adecuado por no decir menos maldito.

Itachi suspiró imperceptiblemente

Ni hablar. Fuese cualquier falta cometida debía pagar, y de una manera poco sana pero lógica, tenía curiosidad; por lo menos, después del regaño, le pediría una explicación a su madre, con lujo de destalles.

Antes de proceder a juicio Itachi se preparó para lo peor. Se quitó las sandalias y las acomodó más bonito de lo normal. Ojala y Mikoto lo notara. Justo cuando levantó la vista, ella estaba frente a él.

--Itachi-chan, llegaste temprano… ¿Pasó algo?

Sasuke estaba en sus brazos y no estaba dormido. Vaya, eso era nuevo. Pero lo detestable del asunto era que estaba por encima de su cabeza; quiero decir, cuando el niño estaba dormido no importaba, estaba inconciente y no se daba cuenta que alcanzaba alturas más altas que su hermano mayor no soñaba con alcanzar siquiera. Ahora Sasuke estaba en el trono de la casa y, según Itachi, lo miraba despreciativamente (lo que el Uchiha mayor no sabía era que para Sasuke era igualmente nuevo ver a su hermano mayor—el grandote, la meta de su crecimiento. —tan insignificante en el suelo. Se sentía extraño, mas no superior) ,casi acusador. No le molestaba del todo: en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Itachi le extendió el pergamino a Mikoto, sin atreverse a mirarla. Total, ya se sentía basura. Ella lo juzgó lo bastante importante como para poner al mounstro-come-galletas en el piso.

--¡Anata! ¿Podrías parar tu escándalo por un momento?—gritó a Fugaku, quien estaba clavando en su estudio Jashin-sama sabrá qué.

--¿Ah? Si, perdón.

Sasuke gateó hasta los pies de Itachi y se prendó de ellos con una mano, esperando el veredicto de la Uchiha. Bueno, por lo menos apoyaba en los momentos difíciles. Itachi le revolvió discretamente el cabello.

Mikoto leyó

"_Uchiha-san: _

_Por medio de la presente aprovecho la ocasión para enviarle un cordial saludo y así mismo lamento informarle que su hijo, Uchiha Itachi (num. De registro. 012110) a cometido una falta de conducta grave. _

(Fin del protocolo)

_El cual consistió en una palabra inapropiada al fallar en una práctica de shuriken. La mala influencia originada por su hijo puede llegar a ser irreparable. _

(A este punto, Mikoto tenía una ceja levantada y el tono de su masiva le hizo pensar en que debería soltar algunos ryos)

_Es comprensible que en algún momento de su vida se vea forzado a soltar una que otra maldición, pero no es menester de la Academia sugerir la aprobación de tal comportamiento. _

(Ah. Si, si. Por supuesto, la Academia era falsa moralista. Mikoto estaba algo molesta ¿Insinuaban a Itachi como el virus de la degradación social y las buenas costumbres? Además como si el mismo Iruka no las dijera. Mikoto se recordó que era profesor y era su deber.

_Como usted sabrá intentamos forjar shinobis íntegros y formarlos en todos los ámbitos correctos, por lo tanto le agradecería __revindicar la lengua de su hijo. _

_Disculpe las molestias y espero no volver a mandar una masiva con este carácter. _

_Gracias por su atención y su cooperación. _

_Atentamente. _

_Umino Iruka _

¡Suficiente por un día! Mikoto era una excelente madre y por supuesto, se preocupaba por educar a sus hijos conforme a las tradiciones y la buena etiqueta. Si había niños que recibían instrucción de alto nivel—además de los Hyuuga—esos eran los Uchiha, y más los de la casa principal. ¿E Itachi? ¡Más! Sería el sucesor de su padre.

La primer reacción de la Uchiha fue temblar de coraje y ganas le sobraron para romper la carta pero…

A lo importante.

--¿Fallaste en la practica de shuriken?

--…si.

La señal del Apocalipsis.

Después, usando talento racional, Mikoto concluyó que Itachi debió escuchar la mala palabra de otro lugar.

¿La tele? No. Antes de incursionarlo en la televisión ella había revisado todos los canales de contenido inapropiado y dejó de pagar inclusive antes de que Itachi tuviera una vaga noción de los fenómenos ambientales.

En la calle, seguramente. Pero inclusive Mikoto le impedía ir a lugares de baja categoría….

Fuese lo que fuera, Itachi no tenía la culpa.

--Mi-chan, ¿Ya pudo continuar?

--Si, ya.

Y ahora que sabía las malas palabras debía saber que era incorrecto. Mikoto se arrodillo.

--Verás, Itachi-chan. Hay algunas palabras… ¿Cuál dijiste?

--K-kuso.

--….como esa, que no se deben pronunciar. Tu eres una persona decente y esas palabras son de gente baja y vulgar, sin el mínimo de educa…

Oh, maldición. Fugaku se acababa de clavar el dedo.

--¡¡KUSO!! ME LLEVA LA (censurado) Y (censurado) te (cnesurado) p(censurado) clavo de (censruado) que (censurado) ¡¡ P(censurado) por (censurado)!!

…Fugaku era ninja muerto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dejen muchos reviews para que pueda agradecérselos en el último n.n

Dudas, amenazas, sugerencias,…. En reviews! O publicaciones en el periódico…

Matta aou nee!


	10. Y el Cuervo dijo:

**N/A**: ¿Pueden creerlo? Por que yo no…

O.o Se terminó.

Dios… xD Bueno! Ojalá les haya gustado mucho todos los shots, fue un largo camino pero lo logramos xD Y, bueno, ya saben. Siento mucho la tardanza. A continuación va un capítulo doble, así que como los compenzé esta vez, pongo agradecimientos al principio:

**¡¡Mil Gracias por todos sus Reviews!! **

**Shadow Noir Wing**-chan (o.o verás, si te refieres a ponerlos justito aquí, no. Por que ahí solo son de cinco añitos XP pero hacer otra serie de one-shots… no sé… suena muy peligroso XD aunque ya tengo dos ideas… no sé. Pero… no sé XD. Por cierto! Me da mucha penita contigo, no eh podido leer el fic. Ya voy a entrar a la universidad y tengo que subir promedio o.ó pero pasada la crisis de tinta me llevo tu fic y leo en clases! No tardo nadita. Domou!) **omtatelo**-senpai (me gusto mucho que te gustara… quiero saber cuando es que vas a continuar Mizuage… ya toy perdiendo el hilo de la historia pero imagino que tas ocupadita .. ojala y pronto. Domou!) **Yami**-chan (Si… me fijé en los errores demasiado tarde XP y pues creo que kuso en esos niveles es grave. Cuando yo tenia siete años tonto era una hiper-mega-super grosería o.o pensé que funcionaba igual. Domou!) **Shu-**senpai (xDDD Pose de Gai-sensei…o.o ya no como tierra. Domou! xD) **Taia**-senpai (Estaría perdirijilla sin ti. Domou!) **xabax**-chan (XDDD La Hoja de Oro, que buena estuvo esa. Muchísimas gracias, Doumo!) **Hriven**-chan (o.o me gusta tu nick**. **Muchas gracias non. Doumo!) **Ryuusai**-chan (xDDD definitivamente esenciales para el buen desarrollo de un niño. Y yo pensé que me tardaba o.ó sigo esperando el one-shot de treinta paginas xD. Domou!) **Shizenai**-chan (XDD "el amplio vocabulario de sus hijos" suele pasar siempre. Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio, en verdad non. Domou!) **Fersha Ryukaze**-chan (XDDDDDD jajajajajajaja…. "La chin(censurado) que le va a dar Mikoto" XDD. Este.. xD lo de grandes ameritaría otro fic o.o aquí es solo de cuando tenía cinco añitos. Domou!) **DarkLady-Iria**-chan (XDD Domou!) **Sakura-blakee**-chan (non Domou Arigatou!) **nekoaiko**-chan (o.oII eso debió doler… espero que ya te sientas mejor, fue bastante tiempecito. Domou!) **Naruko**-chan (intenté abrir la pagina pero no salió nada o.o Doumo!)

**Agradecimientos especiales**: **Taia**-senpai, por ayudar a planear la historia. **Shu**-senpai, por cotejar esta cosa rara. **Magda Black**-chan, no es agradecimiento pero fue tu cumpleaños y le seguiste a tu fic XD también gracias a **Itachi**, fue un excelente personaje y gracias al manga por primera vez voluble y por último a **Masashi Kishimoto** por crearlo y ¬¬ por quitarnoslo.

Y por último:

**Wickedxkitsune**-chan, gracias por abrir el tema en el foro (léanlo o los violo XDDD). La verdad nunca me atreveré a poner algo ahí o.oII siento que me comerían viva, pero aquí, en la seguridad de mi fic, sólo quiero decir: Recibí mi primera critica negativa owo fue genial. Las faltas de ortografía son horrorosas, pero ya tengo más cuidado y sobre las palabras en japonés… lo siento, pero a mi me gusta mucho el japonés y no veo el problema si pongo traducción y tal vez allá a algunas personas que también les gusté o.o entonces eso se queda. Domou!!

Ahora si, al Fic.

Sí, los dos capítulos tienen influencia de los Simpson XD y más al terminar de ver un maratón de terror.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**x. **Y el cuervo dijo…

Sasuke, en su aterciopelado mameluco azul, jaló la puerta del dormitorio. Se subió a la cama de Itachi y se sentó sobre él, poniéndole su mantita babeada sobre la cara. Era domingo y afuera azotaba una tormenta.

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y con su nueva voz de bebé le semigritó al oído:

—Nii-san, ¿estás despierto?

—….

— ¿Estás despierto?

Itachi sintió el cosquilleo de la respiración de su hermano entre sueños. Era encantadoramente molesto.

—Itachi…. ¿Estás despierto?—esta vez preguntó arrastrándolo a la orilla de la cama con los pies y acabándose la orilla la gravedad hizo su parte.

— ¡Tsk!

Sasuke se asomó desde la cama.

—Sí, Sasuke, estaba despierto.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces no te molesté. Me sentiría muy mal de ser así.

Itachi se sobó la cabeza y el hombro, y si la luz hubiese estado encendida y Sasuke se hubiese topado con la mirada de su hermano, seguramente habría deseado no estar ahí.

Itachi bostezó.

—Ya. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo sed.

—….aja… ¿Y? Esta lloviendo. Abres la ventana de tu recámara, sacas la lengua y problema resuelto. Ahora vete.

—p-pero está fría.

— ¿Tengo cara de buena persona? No. No me importa que tengas sed. Ve a la cocina y ya.

—P-pero no alcanzo el grifo.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Entonces?

—Usa el banquito al lado del refrigerador, ¿por qué crees que está ahí?

—…. No sé.

—Te lo acabo de decir.

—….

—¿?

—….tengo sed.

— ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Mañana tengo práctica, déjame dormir; en verdad quiero dormir. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—…..

—¿?

—…. ¿Qué es hora?

Itachi descubrió algo raro: Sasuke aparentaba dominar las palabras, partículas y demás (hasta pronunciación) pero, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con su coherencia? De nuevo, tal vez. —Hipotetizó el Uchiha. —más adelante, Sasuke contestaría cosas que no tenían que ver con el tema y entones todos lo adjudicarían a una actitud egocentrísta de 'no-me-importa-lo-que-estás-diciendo' y todas las chicas dirían "Eso es una Uchiha y no pedazos"

—….bueno, ya. Te acompaño.

— ¿A dónde?

—A ningún lado. Vete a su recámara.

—p-pero tengo sed.

…. ¿Han tenido la imperiosa necesidad de descuartizar a alguien, aunque sepas que los vas a extrañar? Itachi sólo sentía de la coma para atrás.

Saliendo de la recamara, Sasuke se pegó como sanguijuela a la mano de Itachi.

—Te voy a enseñar a tomar el agua solito para que ya no molestes a nadie.

—…..

—¿?

— ¿Quién es nadie?

¿Habrá asilos para hermanitos menores señíles?

Itachi le dio dos palmaditas más o menos cariñosas y casi suaves en la cabeza a Sasuke.

—Entonces… Dices que tienes miedo.

—No lo dije, pero…. Si, lo tengo.

—Ah. Eso quiere decir que escuchaste los rumores.

— ¿Q-qué rumores? ¿De qué hablas?

Qué dulces es la venganza.

—Veras….

Bajaron el ritmo de la marcha, el pasillo aun era lo bastante largo.

—Hace poco hubo una guerra sangrienta, cruel e injusta como las que tenemos y siempre ganas. De esa guerra sólo quedó un sobreviviente.

— ¿Y-y cómo sobrevivió?

—Cuando vio al ejército contrario chocar se tiro y se hizo el muerto.

—Oh.

—Cuando acabó la batalla huyó al bosque porque si volvía a su país sería considerado traidor, ahí se encontró con un mounstro, quien le pidió sus ojos por que tenía hambre.

—….Nii-san, eso me suena como La Historia Del Viajero Más Tonto del Mun…

— ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o no?

—SSShi.

—Entonces, como nuestro protagonista era muy cobarde, le dio sus ojos para que se los comiera sin más.

La ventana del pasillo se abrió de golpe, ninguno de los dos le tomó mucha atención. Sasuke vio la lluvia colarse por la espalda de su hermano. La historia tomó un poco de atmosfera.

—oh.

—Desde entonces, él anda buscando ojos nuevos y adivina qué.

Sasuke tragó saliva, mientras un Fugaku medio ebrio, medio golpeado que venia de una reunión donde los ánimos se volvieron pesados había perdido sus llaves y estaba ronco intentaba colarse por la ventana.

—Q-qué….

—Le gustan los ojos de los niños de un año, enmamelucados en azul y con el nombre de Sasuke.

— ¡¿eh?!

—Entra a sus casas por la ventana y dice con voz queda y rasposa.…

Costalazo, un trueno y un quejido. Los niños voltean sin reconocer a su padre, solo una sobra, un intruso.

Fugaku toma del tobillo a su hijo mayor. Y en un susurro que se hizo esperar dos minutos, en el que nadie dijo ni hizo nada, dijo:

—I-Itachi…. Ayúdame.

…...

...

...

..

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

.-.-.

**_Años después_**

**_Fogata de misión en Akatsuki_**

Hidan intentando contar cuentos de terror para sus queridos compañeros.

—Y la niña abrió la puerta.

—….

— ¿Ya dije que estaba muerta?

—Si, ya lo dijiste….Hidan, ¿Por qué crees que algo muerto nos aterrorizaría a nosotros?—soltó Sasori, añadiendo una ramita a la hoguera.

—Hum. Pues Kakuzu se fue bastante asustado cuando conté mi historia.

—No fue de terror; sólo nos contaste cuando abriste el correo con los impuestos.

—Aja, un.

Deidara solo quería cumplir su sueño de la infancia: ponerle un trocito de chocolate amargo a un bombón y meterlo al fuego.

—Mejor cuenta la historia del Ninja Ciego Buscando Ojos. —propuso Kisame, intentando no acercarse mucho al fuego por temor a terminar _quemado. _

— ¿La de Itachi?

—No, la otra. La original.

Itachi prestó atención, sintió algo parecido a frío.

— ¡Por favor! Todas se la saben. Además si te da miedo esa historia es que eres o un idiota o un niño. —Sasori se levantó, dando por terminada la velada.—Apaguen eso y vamos a dormir.

Deidara se llevó la barita al a boca y se tragó su bombón de un solo respiro: podía morir en paz.

Todos se levantaron; echaron tierra a su fogata.

Itachi seguía en su misma roca, Deidara se había atrasado por robar un bombón más de la bolsita que por cierto había donado Itachi.

Y cuando Deidara se proponía a dar media vuelta y huir del Uchiha, fue demasiado tarde.

Itachi lo orilló contra un árbol e invadió su espacio visual.

Itachi lucia incomodó. Deidara tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos.

—… ¿Qué…Qué quieres?

—Tal vez sea una situación rara, incómoda y hasta dará pauta a mal interpretaciones, sin embargo….—Suspiró y soltó: —¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

………………

………

……

**N/A:** ¡Bonus! Se me ocurrió mientas ordenaba mis papeles y es relativamente corto, no quería irme sin ponerlo;compensación por tardarme tanto en publicar. Espero y les guste (o.ó esto les obliga a poner un review más largo)

Esto fe A.D.T (Antes de la desaparición de la televisión, obvio)

_Dedicado a la televisión mexicana _XP

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**0**. Esa época

Misma casa, misma tarde.

Jueves, exactamente las tres y un minuto de la tarde.

Mismo Itachi, echado en su cojín con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, los ojitos entre cerrados y las ojeras apenas bifurcándose sobre la nariz; años después pensaría que su madre tenía razón: no salieron por herencia ni por dormir poco, fue exceso de televisión.

La televisión…

La adoraba, y no era adoración con lateral o tradicional. Itachi detestaba pensar lejos del campo de batalla, y no es que no era bueno haciéndolo. Simplemente su querida cajita mágica era un escaparate a "otra realidad"….

Claro que de esa melancolía implícita podía influir la cancelación de los Gatos Ninja-samurai. Desde entonces Itachi era un zombi televisivo, que todos los jueves ponía carita de réquiem y miraba programas al azar con tal de bloquear ese vicio.

Desde entonces esa "otra realidad" que tan sombríamente buscaba las tardes se reducía a las semanas pasadas y cuando confeso y expuso su sentir a su padre —quien no pudo resistir la curiosidad al ver a su hijo mayor (ojeroso y sin ánimos de vivir) de preguntar "¿Qué te pasa?" como solo un Uchiha insensibilizado podría cuestionar). Fugaku sólo apuntó: 'En todo caso sería una realidad pasada.' Y entonces Itachi le reprocho a Mikoto haberse casado con su padre.

Mikoto estaba moviendo influencias en el extranjero para conseguir los DVD.

Pero mientras, Itachi parecía ebrio de dolor. Su sombra ya estaba tatuada en la pared. Mikoto solo quería que otro programa de ninjas (sin relleno) captara la atención de su hijo mayor….

Por desgracia, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que no fue precisamente un programa de ninjas.

Esa tarde, Itachi en su típica postura desolada, pasaba canales indiscriminadamente, lo que le llamaba la atención eran los comerciales.

Entonces escuchó un piano con pocas notas, suficiente para hacerlo sentir más miserable. De manera masoquista le llamó la atención.

'_Volvemos con "Ámame sin querer'" _

Itachi levantó una ceja.

Una chica con kimono paseándose en invierno bajo un cerezo sin flor. Tenía la boquita arqueada, fingiendo (según el pequeño Uchiha) tristeza excesiva. Luego un chico acercándose temblorosamente.

'—_Llegas tarde, Sasuke. —'Susurró_ a jovencita, cubriéndose a boca.

Itachi parpadeó dos veces.

'—_Lo siento mucho, Fuyumi. Sabes que mis deberes tienen prioridad.'_

Ella le da la espalda y llora, sigue la música temblorosa.

'— _¡Lo sé muy bien! ¡Todo es primero, excepto yo! ¡No sé porqué nos seguimos viendo! Tu eres casado y yo…. Y yo….'_

El tipo se acercó a ella y la toma de los hombros, obligándola a mirarla a la cara.

'—_Cállate y bésame.' _

Y entonces, como lo marcaba el horrible guión, se besaron _apasionadamente. _

Y entonces Itachi procesó la imagen. Abrió mucho los ojos y corrió a la cocina donde Mikoto intentaba preparar la cena.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Itachi tomó del regazo a su madre y sin explicación la llevó al cuarto de TV. La escena seguía tal y como Itachi la había dejado.

Mikoto no vio nada anormal, pero debía haberlo: Itachi parecía trastornado, señalaba la escena del beso, tenía los ojos asustados y le jalaba el vestido. Ela no perdió detalle de la situación pero con todo y eso no comprendió.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó por fin, arrodillada, tomando a Itachi de los hombros.

—Ellos… se… se…

¿Se?

—Se están comiendo…--Itachi señaló la televisión, acusadoramente.

Ah. Eso. 

Mikoto estaba intrigada. A la Uchiha le encantaría saber qué demonios pasaba por esa cabecita. Aunque viendo el lado positivo de la situación, ella estaba feliz de no haberse besado antes con Fugaku ante su hijo mayor, eso habría dado un nuevo significado a la palabra incomodidad.

—N-no… es eso precisamente…

Mikoto tenía que alcanzar el control sin que Itachi la viera y cambiarle de canal lenta y discretamente.

— ¿Precisamente?

¿Ella había dicho eso? Que tontería.

O bien, también se podía ejercer el poder irracional característico de los padres, pero Mikoto (a diferencia de Fugaku) no era partidaria de tales escapatorias.

—Eh… no… mira…. Es solo que, y…vaya… pues… este…. —buscando control—No se están comiendo, simplemente es una forma en que los adultos…--control encontrado.--¡Mira! Es Samurai Jack, ¿Te gusta, no?

—Si, pero yo…

— ¿Sabes a quién más le gusta Samurai Jack?

—okaa-san, yo quería saber si…

—A Sasuke-chan.

—No, yo…

—Voy a traerlo y continuaré con la cena. —y la cereza en el paste de la defensiva. —Itachi-chan es tan buen niño.

Itachi se sonrojó y continuó con su vida.

Mikoto cerró la puerta y suspiró. Eso estuvo muy cerca.

.-.-.

**Esa noche, en la habitación de Fugaku y Mikoto**

Después de meter a esos dos a la cama (contarle un cuento a Sasuke y velar a Itachi hasta que se quedara dormido, por petición del mismo) Mikoto se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Y siguiendo la rutina, cuando ella ya estaba con la pijama puesta, Fugaku entró a la alcoba. En la cara tenía escrito su mal día.

— ¿Qué pasó hoy?

—El 'ya-sabes-que' tiene dificultades. Urge un espía. —Confesó poniéndose la yukata para dormir. —tenemos que analizarlo bien o esto no va a funcionar…. ¿Qué tal tu?

—Normal. —dentro de lo que cabía en la casa Uchiha. —problemitas con la televisión. Ya sabes…con eso de la cancelación del programa favorito de Itachi. —Fugaku fingió acordarse, terminó de anudarse la pijama. —Aunque por un lado siento penita por Itachi-chan, me alegro que lo hayan quitado. Esos dibujitos con ojos muy grandes, piernas muy largas y peinados extravagantes no son buenos para los niños.

—Si…. Malo para los niños. En fin, hasta mañana.

Mikoto recordó a situación de la tarde, con incomodidad se toco los labios y detuvo a Fugaku cuando se inclinó para besarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás enojada? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No… es que…—Se acostó en el futon y le dio la espalda a Fugaku—no tengo hambre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Owari**

...

...

...

...

..

.

**Nota Final**

En el final, los que allá leído el manga entenderán lo del espía. También quería poner algo más íntimo entre esos dos al final pero Fugaku es muy Fugaku y aunque su actitud es más o menos flexible no pude permitírmelo.

Dirán o pensaran, si Itachi ya vio como se revive un clan en capítulos anteriores y saca semejantes conclusiones por un beso, la respuesta es que son one-shots, no tiene conexión más la minima necesaria en el pequeño universo hipotético creado.

Otra vez, muchas gracias.

Amenazas, comentario, dinero, patentes, calcetines, reviews… Muchos por favor. XP Zetsuboudeshita XD

Matta aou nee!


	11. Crónica Itachista

**NA:**

Explico.

Este One-shot me **lo escribió Shin-chan**, (Implica: yo **no** lo escribí) con nick en FF de: Angel Of Suburvian. (Está tipo retirada xD lo cual es una pena, pero en fin) con todo el odio de su corazón (X3) de cumpleaños cuando cumplí… ¿16? ¿17?... Creo. Pero tuvo muchas penurias para caer en mi manos. Me lo hecho a la cara y me dijo "Haz lo que quieras con él" Luego me golpeó, me quito todo mi dinero, mis esperanzas de vivir y huyo de su país y no volví a saber de ella en mucho timpo. (Sí, estoy trasgiversando)

Tengo, literalmente, años queriendo ponerlo aquí …¿Está bien dicho? O.o . Y, adivinen… lo logré xD

Enyo it! –Porque si lo pongo en japonés todos se me la mientan- ¬¬ Discriminativos.

.-.-.-.

**Crónica Itachista**

"_Y es que cuando Itachi pensó en la idea de un regalo de cumpleaños especial y duradero, jamás pensó que "eso" podría tener consecuencias…pero que le ayudaría mucho."_

-

-

-

Hoy era el día.

Como se solía hacer en los cuatro años anteriores.

Hoy le harían a mini Itachi la pregunta decisiva para… su cumpleaños.

–Itachi-kun, ¿Qué te gustaría para tu quinto cumpleaños? – Preguntó su madre.

–Recuerda que debe ser algo duradero – dijo su padre.

–Y muy especial, además.- recalcó Mikoto.

Tres días antes, le habían hecho la misma pregunta, y la respuesta debía darla pronto, porque de lo contrario, sus padres se encargarían de hacerle un regalo deacuerdo a su gusto, pero claro, el gusto de ellos.

Itachi puede recordar claramente como para su cuarto cumpleaños, Mikoto le había regalado una muñeca de porcelana que había pertenecido a su tataratataratatara tía abuela, prima de su madre; sí, una muñeca bastante vieja y aterradora, tanto que Itachi se preguntaba si en ese entonces hacían muñecas de porcelana…

¿Acaso a Mikoto no le quedó claro que el era un niño? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con una muñeca?

En fin, la muñeca ya hacia mucho que se encontraba como tres metro bajo tierra.

En cuanto a su padre, bueno, a él le gustaban sus regalos porque eran sencillos y prácticos; Shurikens, Kunais, entre otros. El único problema era que aunque su padre decía regalarle algo duradero, definitivamente, el aluminio no lo era.

¿Por que su padre era tan tacaño con él?

El punto es, que debía pedir algo, y debía pedirlo ya.

–Quiero una hermanita – dijo el pequeño Uchiha.

Mikoto y Fugaku tragaron pesado.

–Pero Itachi-kun eso no es muy sencillo, además, tarda algo de tiempo traer una hermanita – dijo Mikoto intentando parecer calmada – ¿No es cierto, querido?

Pero Fugaku ya no se encontraba en la habitación, y en el que era su asiento Mikoto logro visualizar una notita que decía.

"_Te lo dejo a ti"_

Itachi no sabia que pensar o decir, su madre estaba dándole una charla sobre como llegaban los bebés al mundo, mediante una extraña combinación de cigüeñas, abejitas y miel, y otras cosas raras.

¿Acaso su madre lo consideraba tan tonto?

-.-.-.-.-

Nueve meses más tarde, nació la menor de los Uchihas.

O debería decir, el menor.

–Itachi-kun, ven para que conozcas a tu hermanito – dijo Mikoto.

¿Hermanito?

–No me gusta, quiero una hermanita – dijo Itachi viendo el bultito que tenia su madre en sus brazos.

Mikoto sonrió, Fugaku suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-

Al regresar a su casa, Itachi se fue a su habitación.

No es que el quisiera una hermanita realmente, sino que al tenerla, Mikoto lo dejaría en paz y tendría a quien darle muñequitas y ponerle vestiditos.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, como Itachi ya no era el menor, seguro Mikoto se concentraría mas en el bebé.

Y es que si lo veía bien, la cosa esa era bastante extraña, rosada y regordeta, con el cabello como un puercoespín y con un tacto gelatinoso.

Iuck.

–Itachi-kun, ¿Cómo quieres que se llame tu hermanito? –

Uke.

–Sasuke – respondió.

FIN

* * *

Aclamaciones/Aclaraciones/Reclamasiones y todo lo que termine en siones, yo se las haré saber a ella xD


End file.
